My Lovely Oh Ha Ni!
by KimBumWife
Summary: Is it love? Is it fake? Does he love her? Does she love him? Things are a little diferrent, but only in the begginning. Please read! :3
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Baek Sueng Jo

Oh Ha Ni

Bong Joon Gu

Yoon Hae Ra

Baek Eun Jo

Jung Joo Ri

Dok Go Min Ah

Chris

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

'I was walking into the class 7, I saw all my friends goofing off, I was ready just to slack off and do nothing as always. I saw our teacher as one of my close friends did her hair. '

"Good Morning. How are you teacher?" I asked.

She smiled and looked quickly at the door; she was shocked by her facial expression. "Bae-ek Suen-ng JO!" she yelled all the girls surrounding him and all the guys scolding him.

"Why is he here? Maybe he responded to the message." Joo Ri said as she hugged me.

'I got all happy at that moment. He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist. Was I dreaming? Was the actual Baek Sueng Jo holding my wrist, maybe he liked me back. I wonder what he is going to tell me.'

"Let go!" I yelled as I took back my arm and noticed that we were outside, outside of my classes' window where they could clearly see us.

"You wrote this?" he said taking out a letter from his pocket.

I gulped and nodded. I was nervous now. "Y-yea-ah."

'He looked quickly looked towards the door and looked back at me. He smiled flashing his pearly white teeth. What was I to do, I mean all my class mates knew I was madly in love with this guy for 4 years, they all knew, but some didn't except it. For example Bong Joon Gu, he hated when I spoke of Seung Jo.'

"I like you." He said calmly.

Did I hear that right? He likes ME!

"What, you're lying. Why would you like me? A low class student and you a high class student, Liking me? Your lying!" I yelled back trying to hold back tears; I started to run off.

'I felt something grab my hand. It was warm and welcoming. It was Baek Seung Jo.'

"Oh Ha Ni."

I stopped. He said my name. I turned back and faced him. "What?" I said.

He chuckled. "I wasn't lying. When I said I liked you… I meant it."

"Really?" I asked again moving hair from my face.

'I am so dumb, he is probably playing a joke on me, but what he isn't. Ehh what do I do?'

"Go on a date with me?" he asked tilting his head.

'I gulped and looked back at my classmates, who were holding Joon Gu back from breaking the window. '

"Well?" he asked.

'This may be my only chance getting a date with him. I am gonna say yes.'

"Okay, deal." I said.

'He smiled and put his hands in his pockets and walked back into the school leaving me alone.'

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading, the next one is in Sueng Jo's POV (:**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

'I'll never know why I agreed to this bet. Am I the idiot or what?' he thought as he sat in his desk as his classmates all came asking if he really asked out Oh Ha Ni.

"Teacher I am leaving class early. I have a head ache." Baek Sueng Jo said.

'Why didn't I just reject her like I always do?'

"OMG, Oh Ha Ni, I can't believe it? He really asked you out? Your so lucky." I heard her annoying friends say.

'What idiots, why would I like her? Out of all people, they really think her. I walked home that day and heard shrieks and screams so I rushed in.'

"Mother, father , what happened?" I said.

"His, his house… it fell." My father repeated.

'I looked at the TV screen and saw two people hugging and crying behind a fallen house. The camera's changed and it was Oh Ha Ni.'

"Oh Ha Ni!"

"You know her?" my mother asked.

"Yeah… she goes to my school."

"That's your father's Best Friend. We already decided, they will be living with us from now on." She said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

'How could my mother be so thoughtless? I cannot live with her. She can't live with me!'

"I am going to bed now." I dragged my feet and shut the door behind me hard.

'The next day finally came, I quickly got ready and skipped breakfast. I entered the school and went by Oh Ha Ni's class, she wasn't there.'

"Are you looking for Oh Ha Ni? Well she is not here today because her house collapsed yesterday like you care. I don't know why you asked her on a date. You punk… don't hurt her o your dead!" Bong Joo Gu said.

"Oh, I didn't know. Maybe I should give her a call." I said trying to make my 'Love' real as possible.

He got up and left with his posy and I walked to my class.

"Welcome to our home." Said Mother.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, but it alright we can find a place. Oh Ha Ni and I will rent an apartment." Her father said.

"Non-sense, your welcome here!" my father said.

'I was in my room hearing the whole time trying not to draw attention. Maybe she would find another place. Father please don't tempt them.'

"Okay. Thanks you so much old friend!" he yelled.

'Man.'

"Son please come help Oh Ha Ni and her father with their bags." My mother yelled.

"No its fine." Her father said.

"No, it's our pleasure."

"Okay then, Oh Ha Ni help go out to the car." Her father said.

'I was almost downstairs, and I saw her. She smiled and nodded going out to her car. I came out and greeted her father and followed her.'

"Teddy bear ready. We need to be respectful while we are here okay? He-he if only I could help out." She said as she talked to her bear.

I smirked and smiled. "Need any help?"

"Umm, no its fine I go-" she turned and her eyes widened.

"BAEK SEUNG JO!"

I smiled and grabbed her bag and one of the suit cases. "Follow me, my mother has already made your room, we hope you like it." I said trying not to be annoyed that she was here.

"Thank you very much! I really appreciate this. I promise not to say anything at school! I promise I will keep it a secret." She said quickly nodding.

'Secret? We are going on a date for crying out loud that is even more embarrassing than this.'

"Thanks, now here is your room. Have a good night." I said going to my room where my brother was studying.

The next day I woke up and quickly got ready and waited for Oh Ha Ni to come down. She wore her hair straight and her uniform perfectly placed. Her make-up was light but it suited her well and she had her books in her hand.

"We off mother." I said.

"Thank you mother, father, dad, and Eun Jo have a good day." She said nodding her head and rushing behind me.

Thanks you next one will be cute, I promise ^^


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked down the street side by side Oh Ha Ni smiled to herself. She saw people look at the couple in shock; she thought that they thought maybe he walked to her house because he was concerned.

'He-he, this is really weird, but I guess. Hey look its Joo Ri and Min Ah.' She thought.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said running towards them.

"Is that Baek Sueng Jo? Did he walk you from your house? Wow what a gentlemen. I heard from Joon Gu that he came looking for you yesterday." Joo Ri said.

"Yes, I walked all the way to her father's friend's house to walk her to school. Come Oh Ha Ni." He said pulling on her hand.

"Oh Ha Ni, can you please answer the question that's on the board?" her teacher said.

'Look, now that I am possibly gonna date Baek Sueng Jo… I should at least really show my brains. If I did I could be in class 1 and in study hall!'

Classmates chuckled and started to chat. "Oh teacher, we all know Oh Ha Ni can't answer that question. None of us can!" someone yelled.

"Done!" she said happily as she put down the chalk and sat in her desk.

"Well done Ha Ni!" teacher said clapping at her desk.

"Wow? Ha Ni? Are you sure you're okay?" Min Ah asked.

She smiled and looked down at her fingers, they are shaking and sweaty. 'This is weird… after my mother passed away… after I k- no! I didn't she wanted me to be the way I was. I guess I am gonna have to get used to this.'

"Ha-ha no big deal, Just guessed, you know me. Nothing in this head!" she said tapping her head.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

"Dad… can I ask you a serious question?" I asked.

He smiled and sat next to her. He gave her a bowl and chopsticks.

"Eat up! Now tell me what's wrong?" he said.

"Mom… if I hadn't gone to that school… do you think she would've lived?" I said with my voice quivering.

"Ha Ni! No! Your mother and I talked about it before. I was asking her if I should take you out of that school. I wanted to, but she said no. It's not your fault your mother died. She begged me not to let you quit that school. She said that you were so bright, that you belonged there. Oh Ha Ni… is that why you stopped studying? Because you thought it was you're fault your mother died? Is that why you left that school and went to parang high and made it in class 7?" he said trying not to cry.

I gulped almost bursting into tears. "But dad, mom would've been okay if I had left that school. We could have paid for her medication and hospital bill!" I yelled.

'Why was she defending me? Still to this day she is not blaming me!'

"Oh Ha Ni! Stop talking nonsense. If your mother was still alive because we took you out of the school she would not be happy. She would be angry." He said trying not to cry.

I stopped talking. "Okay appa, I will stop. I am sorry."

(Baek Sueng Jo's POV)

"Mother, I am off." I said. I was walking outside when I see Oh Ha Ni's father.

"Hello Father. Do you need any help? You have quite a few boxes." I said.

He smiled, and looked just like Oh Ha Ni.

"Sure, but aren't you going to be late for school?" he asked, but I chuckled.

"No, today is not mandatory. Just for the people who want to catch up on work or for the seniors who need to study or take extra classes for the SAT" I said with two boxes on top of each other.

"Ahh, so uh… Ha Ni? Is she already at school?" he asked.

'Well duh? She is stupid of course she is there.'

"Yeah, she left early." I said trying not to laugh.

'Mother? Why is she so cheerful, she is running around like a crazy person.'

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked setting down the boxes on the kitchen table.

"Oh you brought them? Good. Seung Jo! Help me we are going to make Ha Ni's room more homie!" she said as she made me take all three boxes up to the pink girlish room.

"Mother…"

"No whining. Start unpacking her stuff so I can make lunch." She said running down stairs.

'What's this? It says elite Daewon prep school certificate of being on the deans list! And it has Oh Ha Ni's name on it.!'

I quickly opened the box and saw albums, notebooks, certificates, diplomas', and books.

'Oh Ha Ni went there! No way that school is for the best! I got a scholarship, but this is amazing. Oh Ha Ni? No? this can't be… she is dumb. I mean look at what class she is in? and who her friends are.'

I looked into the albums and said: 'Life at Elite Daewon Prep School' the first picture was of her in her uniform. This was her freshman year. 'Oh yeah, she came to Parang in the middle of the 2nd semester that year. Wow, this is amazing? She went there, but why does she act dumb.' All the other pictures were of her friends and her. I put it aside, and looked at the certificates and diplomas. 'Wow she made the dean's list and the top 10. She was number 4! Ha Ni?' I put them down and looked at the books and notebooks. 'Full English, she knows full English! These books are so advanced and well researched.' I opened the notebooks and saw the notes she took and read her essays, and homework. 'Amazing…. Oh Ha Ni is… SMART!'

I heard footsteps and quickly put all the stuff back in the box and opened another and started to unpack it.

"Mother… can I go to bed, I want to take a nap." I asked. 'I really need to think this over. Today is the date with Oh Ha Ni, and all my classmates will be at the mall spying on us…'

She nodded and I quickly snatched my book I had left in there a couple days ago and went to my room.

I sat on my couch where my brother was playing with his figures trying to make new shapes. I laid my head back and opened my book.

'Wait, this isn't my book. Its black and blue and my book doesn't have my name written all over it. Wait this is Oh Ha Ni's DIARY!'

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I walked inside from school and quickly ran to my room. It seemed more packed. I sat on my bed, and took out my phone and read the message Sueng Jo sent her.

'_Oh Ha Ni, knock on my door when you're ready to go. I have some people I want you to meet.' –BSJ_

I quickly ran to my closet, but stopped. I turned to see an album on my desk faced up. The title said: 'Life at Elite Daewon Prep School' I quickly grabbed it. 'How could someone get this? I told my father to burn it! Dad, I am gonna kill you! Hopefully Baek Seung Jo didn't see this.' I thought to myself scowering the room for more Daewon Prep stuff. 'Good that's the only thing.' I ran to my closet and shoved it in the back, then looking threw my clothe.

"Min Ah, Joo Ri! Help me! This is my first date with Baek Sueng Jo!" I yelled looking through the webcam where her friends we.

"Where are you guys going? That's the first thing you need to know." Joo Ri said.

"Mall, the he is introducing me to 2 of his friends." I said panically looking through my drawers and closet.

"Easy, casual but elegant." Min Ah said smiling at me.

'Oh I get what she is saying. Min Ah and I basically had the same mind when it came to clothe. Joo Ri on the other hand… well! She had her own taste in clothe.'

"Min Ah! You know what I am thinking right?" I said quickly taking out clothe and shoes and all the accessories and throwing them on my bed.

"YES!"

"Huh? Can you explain? I was thinking red skinnies, blue converse, neon teal cheetah shirt and your pink hand bag." Joo Ri said.

'What did I say? Ha-ha.'

"No. she means the dark blue skinny jeans, beige tank top, white, pink, and beige floral transparent shirt with her pink floral sandals and her brown shoulder bag." Min Ah said.

"Don't forget my mother's gold heart necklace and earrings." I said quickly changing behind the dividers.

'I wonder what's taking her so long?' Seung Jo thought.

'FINALLY! I am ready and I look pretty good if I say so myself!'

"Okay guys, I am gonna get Baek Seung Jo from his r-" I quickly stopped talking and covered my mouth. 'Did I just tell them?'

"Huh? You mean you're gonna text Baek Seung Jo and wait in the other room?" Min Ah said.

I nodded quickly and gulped. "Yeah, I will text you deets and pics later." I said as I shut off the camera and ran into the hallway.

'Answer, answer.' I thought as I knocked on the door.

He came out wearing nice clothe and looked at me. He smiled and we walked downstairs.

"I wonder how they are gonna take it? We haven't told them we are going on a date huh?" I said jokingly.

'My mother is going to be so happy? She likes Ha Ni a lot.' Seung Jo thought.

"Ha Ni, Seung Jo! Where are you two going in such a pretty wardrobe?" Mother said.

"Date." Sueng Jo said.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mother yelled hugging me then commenting on my outfit.

"Well Mom, Dad, Father. We will be going. I promise to come back all in one piece." He said.

(Baek Sueng Jo's POV)

We walked down the street, seeing all the looks from people who we didn't know smiling and awing at us. 'How annoying.' I looked over at her and fake smiled. 'Where are those guys? I did it can't they bail out know. Oh there they are, already laughing.' I tensed up and walked slower.

"Is something the matter? Why did you slow down?" she asked quietly.

"Oh I just realized that we missed the place where we were supposed to meet up with my friends. Follow me." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to a restaurant.

'They made it!'

"JB, Sora! Over here!" I yelled getting the attention of my two close friends who debuted 2 years ago. She stopped and quickly smiled. 'She is not gonna scream? Wait why did Sora and JB stop did too?'

"JB, SORA!" she yelled running towards them tackling them in hugs as they did the same to her.

* * *

Thanks, Sora is from Dream High 2, the main girl, but I used her real name, and so is JB the K-Pop Artist. I changed it up a little, please read, not a crossover.

If you have any ideas please review and tell me (:

-Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Sora, JB? Oh my gosh, it's been forever. How have you been?" yelled Oh Ha NI as she hugged each one.

'How does she know them?' Seung Jo thought.

"Can someone explain something, how do you know each other?" He said puzzled. They all chuckled and sat down.

"Okay, I met Ha Ni or as I call her Ha Ni Noona, at a concert, you can guess who's concert it was." Sora said as she looked at JB.

"You already know how Sora and I met, then I found out Sora and Ha Ni kept in touch, so we eventually all became good friends." JB said smiling.

'Oh Ha NI? What else is there I don't know?' Seung Jo thought.

"Should we go to the mall? I mean isn't that where we are supposed to be?" Oh Ha Ni said smiling.

Baek Seung Jo nodded and got up as did everyone else. "Okay, lets go." JB said.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

We entered the mall, JB and Sora hand in hand. My hand awkwardly hung next to Baek Sueng Jo's.

"Ha Ni Noona, rest room with me, I don't want to go alone." She said dragging me away from JB and Seung Jo.

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled again.

"What do you mean? What am I doing that is so wrong that you had to drag me away." I said taking my arm back.

"You, you like Seung Jo, and he asked you out. Does he know about Daewon prep, or what?" she said.

"Shhhh! I really hope he doesn't know! I am gonna make a fool out of myself. Okay promise you and JB will not say anything. You both know why I quit that school, you two know very well." I said trying to hold back tears.

'Why is she doing this? Wait why do I hear fan girls… oh right, hehe JB is with us. Who would've thought after Daewon Prep he went to Kirin Art School and 2 years later debut.'

"Ha Ni Noona, come on girls are all over JB lets go." Sora said with a bit of jealousy in her eyes. I laughed and we ran back to the guys, where JB was signing autographs and taking pictures with girls.

"Okay ladies please I am out with friends and my girlfriend. I love you all hopefully I can see you at my next concert. HerShe is guest starring so let's all have happy faces on!" he said putting his arm around Sora's neck as we all ran away.

"Wow, I guess since you debuted you certainly have had time practicing ways to get away from fans" Sueng Jo said as he chuckled.

"Seung Jo, can I ask you something?" I asked while my eyebrow went up.

"Sure." He said smiling.

'What now, where are those guys at?' Seung Jo thought.

"How do you know JB, and Sora?" I asked.

"Well… 4 years ago, I met Sora at an interview to Daewon Prep. We kept in touch and became friends. She then called me saying she met up with an old friend from Daewon prep after she transferred to Kirin Art School. That person happened to be JB. I then met him and we instantly became like brothers. You see, Daewon prep is from grades 6-12. So I then found out that they had been in school since their 7th grade year. Funny huh?" he said smiling.

'What, he had an interview from Daewon prep. 4 years ago. That's when I JB and Sora were in like 8th grade or in the beginning of 9, but most likely 8th. That can't be right. I mean I know Sora had to do an annual interview like I had to do, but then… I would have met Seung Jo also… Ahh, I am confused.'

"HA NI!" JB yelled.

"Huh, OH SORRY!" I said nodding my head quickly and trying to remember what I was going to say. "Oh. I see, what a coincidence then, huh." I said.

He chuckled and then got up. "This was fun. Right know I think its time I take Ha Ni on a date alone, wit out you guys." He said as we laughed going our separate ways. My phone vibrated and I read it.

_We promise not to say anything, JB and I. Tell us how it goes okay? It was really great seeing you again Oh Ha Ni Noona. Talk to you later ? (: Yes. Lol, Oh Ha Ni Noona FIGHTING! –S_

I smiled and put away my phone and noticed that we were walking towards a bear store. We walked in and I immediately ran up to a bear.

"You want that one? Which one, I will get it for you." He said smiling.

(Baek Sueng Jo's POV)

'What the heck? Why didn't she say anything to me earlier about Daewon prep. I was for sure inviting them was going to bring it up.'

"Which one, hehe go on and pick." I said.

She ran up to a bear that had on a dress that was white with a sunflower on it, and a white sun hat. She smiled and picked it up then put it back down. She then ran to another bear that was white. It wore a pink dress and a pink hat. She smiled even bigger and picked it up.

"Is this one cute?" she said putting it up to my face.

'Why did they tell me to walk in here? Oh that's right. Jin Yoo Jin works here, he happens to be the cashier. That bastard.'

"Uh… yeah... It is." I said trying not to be annoyed by the situation.

"Okay, I want this one." She said sweetly.

We walked up to the cashier. "Yoo Jin? You work here? Wow what a lame job. Just kidding." I said shaking his hand.

"You know him?" Oh Ha Ni said.

"Yeah we are in study hall and in class 1 together." Yoo Jin said. "Ma'am would you like me to add a chain so you can hang it on your bag?" he said trying not to laugh.

She looked at me then Yoo Jin. "No, please just put it in the bag." She said trying not to be annoyed.

'Did she just figure out the bet by one glance at a boy who could not restrain himself from laughing?

Yoo Jin put it in the bag and handed it to me, Oh Ha NI walking out annoyed.

"Did he bother you Oh Ha NI?" I asked trying to see if she figured it out.

"Yeah, just because you decided to go on a date with me doesn't give him the right to make fun of you. I mean I am used to being made fun of, but you no. I am sorry for causing trouble today. Maybe we should just go home." She said as she looked down at the floor.

'Wow, she actually cares if I get made fun of'

"No, lets go out to eat then home. Its fine Ha Ni, he can go work in his lame bear store." I said smiling, and I wasn't faking.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked into a small restaurant, and sat down. Oh Ha Ni ordered a salad, and Baek Sueng Jo ordered an ice tea.

"So, can I ask you a serious question? I was wondering what school did you come from your freshman year?" he said as she tensed up a little.

"Oh, I don't even remember. Haha, sorry to disappoint." She said quietly sipping her tea.

'Why won't she just tell me?' Seung Jo thought.

"Well this was good. Should we go?" Oh Ha Ni said; they started walking out when someone stopped them.

"Hello, would you two like a picture?" he asked holding up his camera.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

'Oh great, she is gonna want one.'

"Sure, come on Ha Ni." I said as I pulled her close to myself.

She smiled and blushed. The camera guy nodded then looked at us weird.

"No, no, no. you two need to take a cute picture." He said putting Oh Ha Ni right in front of me, and putting my hands around her waist and made me rest my chin on her shoulder.

'I'm actually doing this? I can't believe it.' I saw a flash and noticed that I had been smiling the whole time. He made 2 copies and handed us each one.' I was about to pay him, but he stopped.'

"No need, I am gonna put this picture to use. Thank you two and good luck. Very cute couple you two are. Hehe, well goodbye… oh wait! Here is my card if you need me to take any pictures for any special occasion." He said handing me and Ha Ni a card and he ran off.

"Um, Seung Jo… you can let go of my waist now. It's getting pretty late. We should head home." Oh Ha Ni said as I quickly took my hand back and we drove home.

"Mother, we are home. Oh Ha Ni, I had a good time today." I lied, or was I?

'What's wrong with me?'

"Brother! How was your day? What is that you got their?" he said quickly grabbing the photograph.

"You like this idiot Noona!" He yelled and threw the picture back at me.

I quickly opened the door and checked if Ha Ni was listening. I peeked in her room and saw her with her ipod on full blast and head phones plugged in.

"No, look I am only doing this for a bet, now get a hold of yourself okay? Aish! Now tomorrow is your day to take your jump rope exam, sleep well tonight and you will go great." I said as he laid on the bed and fell as sleep.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I entered my room and sat on my bed still astonished at what happened. I took out my bear and the picture. He held my waist and bought me a bear. 'Maybe he does like me? Maybe we will end up dating for real, hehe maybe I am dreaming.' I changed into her PJ's and shut off the lights. My phone started to vibrate and I checked it.

'_How was it? Spill! –MA_

'_Deets! Did it go well? –JR_

'_Tomorrow, we need to talk. I found out something. –JG_

'_Goodnight Ha Ni… (: -BSJ_

'He texted me saying 'Goodnight' I really think this is a dream.'

I awoke the next day extra early and decided to do something different with my look. 'Maybe people will like it.'

"Mother, if Seung Jo asks… I left early to school. I am sorry to skip out on breakfast." I said.

She smiled at me and quickly stopped me. "How did it go?"

"The date… hehe it went well." I said blushing at the thought.

"I really like your new look, I am glad you changed it up a little. Now my son will really fall for you!" she said.

I giggled and nodded, and ran out.

"Mother, where is Oh Ha Ni, she wasn't in her room today? Seung Jo said.

"She left to school early, now eat your father is at work and Oh Ha Ni's father is out of town. Your younger brother went early to school. Tell me, how was the date." She said.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

'How did the date go? I mean how am I supposed to answer that?'

"I don't know. Okay I guess." I said shrugging.

"Seriously." She said.

I felt my hand going inside my jacket pocket and pull something out. I laid it on the table and my mother quickly grabbed it. 'What am I doing having that in my pocket. I swear I through it in the trash as soon as I got home.'

"You two took a couples picture! So its official!" my mother yelled.

"Mom, give it to me. I am going now." I yelled as I put it back in my pocket and leaving the house.

"Seung Jo, how was your date!" Yoo Jin said laughing.

'At least I don't work at a bear store.'

"Great, now where is my money. I promised you a date now give me my $100 bucks." I said sticking out my hand.

'Why do I not want to accept this money? I mean I did earn it.'

"Look dude, I am not the one who is supposed to pay you. It's this dude… he called me saying to make this bet. Here is his number. He said to give him a call when you want the money." Yoo Jin said as they walked into the classroom.

I walked past Ha Ni, and she looked different, she looked prettier than usual. She had her hair curled and her make-up was light. She had her uniform properly on.

"Oh Ha Ni… wow." He said.

"What was that?" Yoo Jin said.

'Keep the money, I don't want it.' He thought as he smiled.

(Joon Gu's POV)

I walked in my lame class and sat in my desk that was by the window. Oh Ha Ni sat down, but she looked different, way different.

"Ha Ni! Why do you look different?" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards me. "What did you want to talk about Joon Gu?" she said.

'hehe, now I know why I did this in the first place.'

I grabbed her hand and lead her out to the court yard.

"I was at the mall yesterday and I saw a group of guys from our school that are in Baek Sueng Jo's class talking and laughing. They said that Baek Seung Jo was on a date with a girl they bet him to date for $100, they said her name. Oh Ha Ni… I am sorry, it was all a lie. He never had feelings for you. He just hurt you." I said.

She was silent, she was still. She said nothing. She just nodded and walked back inside not talking, she was not even angry.

"Oh Ha Ni…" I said.

'What did I do?'

"Okay, Oh Ha Ni can you answer the question on the board." Her teacher said.

She didn't answer, she just got up and answered it correctly and sat back down with no expression on her face.

"Oh Ha Ni, are you okay? Are you feeling okay?" the teacher said.

She nodded and stood up leaving the class.

'Why would he do that?' she thought as she fell against her locker hugging her knee.

"Oh Ha Ni, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Baek Seung Jo said.

'What's wrong with her?' he thought.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

'What should I do? I mean he played me, but then again Joon Gu does like me, he could be lying.'

"Did you go out with me because of a bet? Answer honestly." I asked as he tensed up a little.

"Oh Ha Ni…" he said trying not to draw attention, but it was already too late. People began to circle us.

"DON'T LIE!" I yelled.

He flinched, and saw Joon Gu laughing.

"What's so funny? Huh, WHAT!" he yelled.

"Just tell her the truth already. You won your money, why do you keep playing with Oh Ha Ni!" Joon Gu yelled.

He ran up to Seung Jo and threw a punch, but he missed. 'Why… why do I feel bad...?'

"HEY, you're the one who told me to make this bet happen. Give him the money already." Yoo Jin yelled pointing to Joon Gu.

I looked over at Yoo Jin then to Joon Gu. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I ran towards Joon Gu. "Why did you pay Seung Jo to go on a date with me, did you want me to get hurt, or did you want to PROTECT ME FROM HIM!" I yelled.

"I did it for your own good. You were in love with that fool. He never even noticed you! I WAS PROTECTING YOU. I ALWAYS HAVE!" he yelled.

"Sueng Jo… I will never forgive you… Joon Gu, you too. I hate both of you." I said. Before I knew it my hand had already hit Joon Gu, and was about to hit Sueng Jo's.

'Should I hit him? Of course I should, he played me. He broke my heart… he… he' it was too late; he stopped my hand and held it tight.

"Let go."

He shook his head.

"Let go."

He shook his head.

"Let go, or I will tell…" I said.

He let go, but then dragged me out of the school as people were gossiping.

"Oh Ha Ni… I l-"

I slapped him; I felt my hand fiercely touch his cheek. He didn't move an inch. He was looking down. 'shouldn't you be yelling by now? What's wrong with you Seung Jo…'

"Seung Jo… why? You never had to do this. You really hurt me… how am I gonna deal with this. Please explain this to me. Right now I feel like killing myself, I feel like an idiot that a guy like you… heh, a guy like you actually had feelings for me… I fooled myself… I fooled my mind and my brain… I don't know what I did to you for you to do this… but thank you. Thanks to you I know who my real friends are… from now on don't speak to me… ever." I said as tears flowed down my face as I ran away.

(No POV)

She ran away tears falling. The rest of the day went by slowly. He spoke to no one. He walked alone, girls tried to comfort him, but nothing.

'How do I fix this?'

She went inside the house and quickly ran up to her room.

"Ha Ni… are you okay? What's wrong?" Mother said as she knocked on her door.

"Can you please let me be alone mother… I am sorry. I just want to think." She said emotionless.

"Of course…"

He ran inside the house and ran up the stairs and barged inside Oh Ha Ni's room.

"I am sorry!" he yelled as he got on his knees.

"How do you suppose I fix this situation… Yi Joon, I can't fix an image in an instant." His manager said.

"I don't know… I really didn't mean to ruin my image for the company." He said.

He sat on a chair, and looked down. His eyes were swollen and he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Yi Joon, wake up! Wake up!" his manager said.

"Huh, where am I?" he said.

"Were at your new home, I talked to your parents… they said it's time for the famous 'Idol Yi Joon' to take a break. So they arranged that you attend school, and other normal activities for about a year till you get back into shape." His manager said.

* * *

New character! YAYAYAYAY Next episode will introduce a new character too!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"I am sorry… I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it in the first place. The letter you wrote me… I still have it. I read it over and over again to myself every day. The day we went on the date and you got mad because Jin Yoo was making fun of me and you were worried about me… I… I just lost it. I started to think about you more and more. They day after… well today, when I saw you in the hallway I wanted to comfort you, and make sure you were okay. I wanted to kill the person who hurt you. For that whole second… that whole second I forgot about the bet… all I saw was you…" Seung Jo said as he kneeled before Ha Ni.

_What… he likes me?_ she thought.

"You knew about Daewon prep huh? That's why you invited JB oppa and Sora unnie. You invited them so I could confess to you. Why didn't you just ask me in the first place?" Ha Ni said.

"At first… at first I didn't Want to believe that you went there, I wanted to just think I was dreaming about it all, but I wasn't and I had to know why. Why you left and decided that you would act dumb all these years. I hope you know that you really did change. I read all your assignments and essays. I looked over your notes. You did change you could be at the top of my school for crying out loud, but you made yourself the lowest in the school. How can someone do that is beyond me, but you… why would you do that?" he said.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

_How dare he try to make me feel bad? I went through hell, my mother died because of me! _I felt tears coming down my face, and then more coming faster.

"Baek Seung Jo… don't lecture me. I have been through hell my whole life. You have no right to ask me those questions!" I yelled.

He flinched and looked at me. "Ha Ni… I am so sorry." He said.

"Please get out. I need to be alone." I said.

* * *

"Okay then… will you please stand by so we can get the results from your test and we can put you in your class Yi Joon?" the teacher said.

He sat down and waited. _This is weird. She did not freak out over an autograph. This might be fun._ They finally called his name.

"Yi Joon your class room is 1, congratulations. Know here is your guide for the day she may be in a lower class then you, but she knows her way around school, so please be welcomed." She said leading him to a girl.

"Hello my name is Dok Go Min Ah, but you can call me Min Ah. I am a 4 year student class 7. Please follow me." She said politely.

(Yi Joon's POV)

_Wow she is pretty, and she has a pretty name as well. I wonder if she knows who I am. Should I ask? Uh… maybe not._

"If you're wondering if I know who you are your right. I do. You name is So Yi Joon. You are a rich idol and an heir to a large company owned by your father, now on with the tour if you don't mind." She said.

_Wow…_

We were stopped by a teacher in the hall.

"Min Ah, your test scores came in… have you been studying?" her teacher said.

"Uh, you see lately…" she tried to finish.

"I am her personal tutor teacher. Don't worry she will be at the top of her class by the end of the month believe me!" I said giving her teacher a thumbs up and a confident smile.

She smiled. "Exchange numbers then. Hurry, hurry I have a class to teach. Do it in front of me. Hurry now!" she said.

I quickly grabbed her phone and handed mine to hers and installed my number along with a picture. She installed her, but she looked angry. _What I am just trying to help!_

"Okay, now go on." She said rushing back into her class.

"Why did you say that? I don't even know you and now you're my personal tutor! What the hell!" she yelled as she stomped her feet on the ground.

I chuckled and smiled. _I like this girl…_

* * *

"Oh Ha Ni… the principal wants to see you in his office." Her teacher said.

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded and left class.

_I wonder what he wants._

"Hello." She said quickly nodding and sitting on the chair.

"I wanted to talk to you about moving classes. Your father contacted me to look deep into your school files. Why didn't you tell us you came from Daewon prep that is a prestigious school, and with your grades from there can make up that grades you have already made these past years." He said.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

"If I may say something, why do you all of a sudden want me in the high classes?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to be rude at all, but there has to be a specific reason you call me in all of a sudden. Aren't you supposed to check deep into the school files of every student. Why call me in know?" I said.

"I just did okay. So what do you say?" he said.

"No. I am sorry." I said leaving his office.

'_He found out about Daewon prep. How can we help?' –JB_

'_If you need to talk… sleep over, you me and Min Ah.' –S_

'_Forgive me…' -JG_

'_I am sorry.' –BSJ_

'_Aish! We need to talk!' –MA_

_I really need some girl time. Maybe I should take up Sora's idea. A sleep over would be good._

I walked back into my class and say Joo Ri standing up by the window.

"Joo Ri! YO what's wrong? Who are you lo-" I tried to finish.

Min Ah was being followed by teen idol So Yi Joon! _What is going on at this school!_

"There has to be a good explanation! Someone look up what has happened lately with So Yi Joon." Joo Ri said.

"I got it! It says that he was found at a club at 4:30 in the morning with a women passed out on the floor. Then it says that he was also skipping meetings with his father's company for a couple weeks." Hong Jang Mi said.

_She was in the grade below us, and she hated me._

"Eavesdropping much? Can't you just stay with your class for once?" I said with an annoyed attitude.

"Oh sunbae, that just makes me even happier! Haha!" she said laughing. "Know… I must go back and figure out why all the guys that are hot are not dating pretty girls… like me!" she said as she pranced away.

_She pushes my buttons so much!_

"Anyways… I will find out. Don't worry Joo Ri!" I said. "Fighting!"

* * *

Principal: WHAT ANOTHER CELEBRITY AND A NEW STUDENT! WHY IS THIS SCHOOL GETTING TO CRAZY KIMBUMWIFE! CAN'T I JUST LIKE… OH I DON'T KNOW… HAVE REGULAR STUDENTS!

Me: Nope (: Sorry, but this is just going to keep getting worse and worse for your principal! LOL

Please review.

Baek Sueng Jo: This is not owned by KimBumWife only the story she is writing.

* * *

Next time on My Lovely Oh Ha Ni…

"Wait your coming to my school, both of you ARE!" Oh Ha NI yelled.

She nodded and giggled throwing a pillow at her. "Yes, JB and I talked to our parents and he talked to his manager. We are enrolling to your school next week!" Sora said as she smiled big as she hugged me. "Min Ah hurry up with the food!"

"Will you stop calling me… my friends are a sleep." Min Ah said on the receiver.

"Come see me… outside your house I mean." He said.

She groaned and slipped on boots and a sweater. "What is it?" she said annoyed.

He chuckled sweetly and smiled.

"I like your PJ's… their cute. I especially like the penguin shorts and the cute puppie shirt. It suits you well." He said laughing a little more.

She blushed and quickly started to walk away, but felt a warm hand touch hers.

"Yi Joon, please stop. We have Saturday tomorrow, I just want to sleep in a little." She said.

He smiled and let go. "I will text you tomorrow."

"You can forgive him, but not me!" he yelled.

"I am sorry, but… what you did was worse…" Oh Ha Ni said.


	7. Chapter 7

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I walked into my room that Friday and decided to take up Sora's option. I texted her back and started to get ready.

_What Seung Jo said… was it true? Did he think about me often, did he really mean his apology? Did he mean what he said?_

"Mother, father this weekend I will be at a friend's house for a sleepover. So please go on with the normal schedule." I said.

Seung Jo came out. "Aren't sleepovers for children?" he said.

"None of your business!" I said as I walked out of the house and waited for Min Ah to pick me up.

"Should I drive you? I mean I am on my way to work." Seung Jo said.

I nodded. "Sure."

The whole drive was quiet till we stopped at a light. He looked over at me and then back at the road. I was still looking down; secretly looking at the picture we took that was in my hand. _Why was I still holding onto this? Why do I feel this way? He hurt my, I don't have to forgive him, but he did apology and then asked me to forgive him. Unlike Joon Gu who just expects me to forgive him like that. Maybe I should forgive him, maybe we can actually date._

"I am sorry." I said.

He looked at me puzzled, like he had never heard an apology in his life. He stopped the car and then looked at me again.

"You're sorry? You don't need to apologize to me. I am the one who needs to gain your trust again." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." We stopped in front of Min Ah's place and I got off saying good bye as he drove off.

* * *

_When is our study date?(; -SYJ_

_What time should I be over? –SYJ_

_Hi (: -SYJ_

_I am outside can I come in. Sora text me saying she is gonna pick up something's and meet us at the mall. –OHN_

(Min Ah's POV)

_Great, he keeps texting me. I don't like this kid one bit!_ I walked downstairs and opened the door for Ha Ni.

"So… what's with you and Yi Joon. Why is he at the school? Why is he following you huh?" she said as they sat on the couch.

"Not funny Ha Ni, I was told not to say anything to anyone. That includes my best friend." I said.

"Uhh, please? I won't tell a soul! It seems that we all have something big to say because Sora and I have announcement's to say too!" she said smiling.

"Fine I will say it when we are back at my house." I said smiling as I got my car keys and purse and started to head out the door.

"Wait! I forgot something in Seung Jo's car." Ha Ni yelled.

* * *

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

_Well this is good. I can start to tease her again, but at the same time the same time I am gonna be using her. Aish! What? What is this; it's a bag… what's inside… AHHH! TAMPONS! What are these doing in my car! This is all Ha Ni's fault!_

I put the bag down and turned around to Min Ah's house. By the looks of it they were just about to leave because her car door is open. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello, can I see Ha NI?" I said.

She smiled and nodded pushing a red Ha Ni outside with her cheeks puffed out, "Do these belong to you?" I said teasing her.

She quickly puffed out her cheeks more and took out the bag from my hands. I chuckled. "Why are you embarrassed? I am the one who had to look inside and see what they were." I said smiling at her cute face she made.

She just turned around and started walking, but stopped. "I- I can trust you from now on… right?" she said still not looking at me.

_Why is she asking me all of a sudden…_

"Yes… why? Is something or someone bothering you? Is it Joon Gu?" I said getting angry.

She smiled and shook her head. "No… its just that right know I want to get to know myself. Better yet I want to… uh how do I say this…-" she tried to finish.

_Foolish girl…_

"You don't want to date me right now… I get it. So that means we are friends." I said trying not to show her how I really felt.

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

They arrived at the mall and began to look for Sora. They found her and they started talking.

"Wow, its already been 4 hours…" Sora said as she checked her phone for texts.

Min Ah took out her phone and groaned at the number of missed calls she got and messages.

_What are you doing(:? –SYJ_

_Are you on your way home? –Mother_

_Can I tutor you know? –SYJ_

_Why helloo c: -JJR_

"Is it that guy?" Ha Ni asked.

"He won't leave me alone! UGH!" she yelled throwing her phone back into her bag.

They drove back to Min Ah's house.

"Now can we tell all of our announcements!" Sora yelled.

They giggled and nodded. "You first!" Ha Ni and Min Ah said.

"Okay! I- uh I mean JB and I are going to school, that means I can finally be like in a real relationship with him in a school! You guys are gonna flip at the school we are going to!" Sora said as she clapped her hands.

"Where and why are you guys coming back to school. What happened to being home schooled?" Ha Ni said.

"Parang High School…"

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

She giggled and tackled them in a hug as they all hugged her happily.

"Well then I feel sorry for JB because Jang Mi has a fan club just for him… hehe I feel sorry for you two actually." Min Ah said.

"Your turn Ha Ni…" Sora said.

"Me and Seung Jo are not dating… but were 'friends with a secret…'" she said happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What secret! Spill girl! SPILL" Sora and Min Ah said.

"You guys promise not to tell anyone…?" Ha Ni said.

The nodded, "Okay remember when my house fell apart… well now I am living with my dad's best friend… his son happens to be Baek Seung Jo." I said as they squealed and jumped around.

"Haha, now it's your turn Min Ah." Ha Ni said trying not to blush even more.

"Okay, Yi Joon, he is at our school because he… he was caught in a bad place at the bad time. So far me, his assistant, and his parents only know about this. WAIT! Don't you guys tell a soul, not even Joo RI… I love her to death, but this is something that can't be told to anyone." Min Ah said.

"Yes we get it." Sora and Ha Ni said.

"Anyway… he was driving home from a meeting about the gentrification of an old part of south Korea and he saw these group of guys surrounding a girl. He got off and helped her. She got away, but he… he was beat up badly. They happened to be the friends of their rival company's son, and they said he was trying to beat them up for no reason. It got out to the press that his father's company was trying to… as they said it… 'Play Dirty'" Min Ah said.

"Awww, wait did you say Yi Joon, as in So Yi Joon! No way, that is a good friend of JB's… wow what a small world. Poor him, so are his parents angry with him?" Sora asked.

She shook her head. "No… they sent him to this school for a whole year to get that story out. So now… I am his assistant for the time being." Min Ah said as she blushed a little.

Time passed by and eventually they all fell asleep. Min Ah on the couch, and Sora and Ha Ni on her bed.

_Why is it that I want to text him… why is it that even though he gets under my skin… I can't get enough of it? He has gone through a lot. Maybe I should cut him some slack. _

(Min Ah's POV)

I felt my phone vibrate non-stop. I checked it and saw that Yi Joon was calling.

"Yes… what is it?" I said sleepily.

"Come outside…" he said calmly.

I groaned and got my slippers on and ran outside quietly. "What is it?"

He chuckled at me then pointed to my slippers. "The bunnies… they suit you. So do the penguin shorts and puppy shirt. It's cute." He said smiling.

I turned around and started walking back inside until I felt a warm touch on my cold wrist. \

"Wait… I am sorry." He said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday… all I want to do is sleep in." I said sleepily.

He smiled and nodded. "I will text you tomorrow…" he said as he began to walk away.

I stood there and then smiled. _I really hate you right now._

* * *

Ha Ni, Sora and Min Ah walked into Ha Ni's father's restaurant.

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

_Joon Gu is here again. I have no idea why I told father it was okay for him to work here. It's not okay. Maybe I should invite JB and Seung Jo, then Min Ah can invite Yi Joon!_

I got out my phone and called Seung Jo, Sora called JB and Min Ah called Yi Joon.

"Father… please take care of us today. We will ne-" Sora tried to say.

"I am sorry ladies I am in a hurry. Joon Gu, come help Ha Ni and her friends." He said as he rushed out.

He came and looked nervous. "What would you like?" he said holding a pad out with a pen in his hand.

"Uh… can we have the special for 6 people?" Ha Ni said.

His eyes opened wide. "Only for you three?" he said.

Sora giggled. "No silly, we invited friends."

We heard laughter as the doors opened and 3 men walked in. Seung Jo, JB and Yi Joon, they sat down at the same table as the girls as they all began to talk.

"What is this? Why is Seung Jo allowed to talk to you! Why is he forgiven!" yelled Joon Gu.

The whole room got silent. The other waitress came and pulled Joon Gu back to the kitchen. They took their order and got it in.

"I am sorry, please forgive our staff." She said bowing.

"Its okay Jan Di… I need to speak to him anyway. Please tell him to meet me in the back." Ha Ni said as she got up going to the back.

_What are you doing Ha Ni… _Seung Jo thought.

She waited and then saw him.

"Why do you forgive him… after he played YOU!" he yelled.

She tensed up. "Because…" she couldn't finish…

_Why did I forgive him… like Joon Gu said he played me. Something in my heart wasn't right when we didn't talk. I felt like I couldn't breathe without his help. I mean is it because I like him… obviously because if I didn't then this wouldn't be happening._ Ha Ni thought.

"You like him… but you don't like me… I know this already. Why do you think I paid him to do it! I didn't want you in his arms, but after I saw your reaction… I couldn't belp feel like I caused it all… I don't deserve your forgiveness, but neither does he…" Joon Gu said.

She flinched and noticed that she still had the picture in her hand. He took it from her, and looked at it.

"You still have this worthless piece of crap!" he yelled.

"Joon Gu! Give it back to me. You can't have that! I said give it back!" she yelled trying to get it back.

"YA! Give it back to her." Sueng Jo said.

Ha Ni looked over at him. He took it from his hands and handed it back to her grabbing her hand and leading her to the table where everyone was eating and laughing.

"Hey, Seung Jo! Get out of here!" Joon Gu yelled.

Father walked in on the whole thing. "Joon Gu! Seung Jo, please stay eat have a good time." He said bowing and walking to the back.

Ha Ni smiled and looked down at the picture.

"You still have that old thing… huh?" Sueng Jo said as he smiled.

She put it away quickly and grabbed her chopsticks and started eating.

* * *

**KimBumWife: Review! Thanks for reading. Next chapter I will allow you to message me ideas. Oh Ha Ni do the disclaimer.**

**Oh Ha Ni: KimBumWife does not own Playful kiss… she only owns the story she is writing.**

**Announcer: NEXT TIME ON MY LOVELY OH HA NI!**

"Welcome to our School, your class is class 1, we are at lunch right now so please go towards the cafeteria." The office aid said.

They smiled and walked in hand in hand. Girls screaming and guys glaring Sora smiled and so did JB.

"Guys over here!" Yelled Ha Ni and Min Ah.

"Oh shut up Ha Ni Sunbae, like JB and his girlfriend would sit with you." Said Jung Mi as she laughed at the thought.

"YO, YO, YO, Ha Ni, Min Ah! Can we sit?" JB said hugging Ha Ni then Min Ah.

XXX

Ha Ni walked into her room and heard shrieks from the other room. "Mother, what happened? Is something wrong?" she said rushing to Eun Jo, and Seung Jo's room.

"I can't find it anymore! What will I do?" she yelled.

Ha Ni sat on Seung Jo's bed and laid back. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"FOUND IT!" she pulled out a frame. It was of Seung Jo and a girl. "I am gonna replace the picture with the one of you two and put it on his night stand. I wonder why he had it all the way back in his closet?" she said throwing the picture to the trash and rushing out the room.

_Who is that girl?_ Ha Ni thought as she picked up the picture and rushed to her room before anyone saw.

On the back it read:

_Dear **Baby**,_

_Our 1 year, cute huh? Well I want you to keep this otayy! Come see me soon, I miss you so much! I am so mad father made me go aboard to study! I miss you so much! **I love you**_

_Love, **Jin Ae**_


	8. Chapter 8

JB and Sora sat in the office after waiting for an hour waiting for their test scores. Finally the office aid came in, and gave them their test scores.

"Congratulations, you're both in class 1; please proceed to the cafeteria to eat." She said as she led them down the hall.

They both smiled and followed her to soon see groups of students gossiping and starring at them. JB smiled and quickly his face in Sora's shoulder. She smiled and playfully hit him.

"JB SUNBAE!" Yelled Jang Mi as she ran towards him and tackled him.

"YAH! Stop don't tackle my boyfriend." Sora said.

Min Ah and Ha Ni ran towards them holding Sora back and helping JB up from the ground. "Jang Mi, leave JB alone. Sora calm down." Ha Ni said.

Jang Mi scoffed and hugged JB's arm. "Oh Ha Ni Sunbae, like JB would listen to you; Sunbae, I am your biggest fan. I listen to Eden and HerShe all the time!"

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Sora.

JB blushed and brushed off her hand and backed away quickly. "Sorry my biggest fan… the only one who can tackle this arm would be Sora…" he said walking towards her.

Ha Ni giggled and dragged them to a lunch table and sat down.

"So what class are you in?" Min Ah said.

"Class 1, I think… is that right?" Sora said looking at JB.

He nodded. "So that makes us in the top class right? Along with you Ha Ni right?"

"Uh, NOOO! I am in the bottom class." She said.

"But why? You came from Daew-" Sora tried to say.

She covered her mouth, but then lowered her hands and laid her head down.

"I think you should say it now." A male voice said from behind.

"Seung Jo, I can't not yet… not till I am ready." Ha Ni said getting up and walking away almost in tears.

_What isn't she telling me, am I still not in her trust zone. _Seung Jo thought.

He ran after her, but got stopped. "Sunbae, where are you going?" Jang Mi said.

"Somewhere… now leave me alone." He said running after not caring what so ever of her expression.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

_Oh Ha Ni… where are you?_

I passed by the court yard, and saw her sitting against a tree. As I walked towards her I saw people quietly gossiping.

"YAH Oh Ha Ni… what's wrong with you?" I said.

She looked up at me in tears as she hugged her knees tighter. I sat next to her and touched her hand, she tensed up and I blushed.

"Ha Ni what's wrong? You can tell me." I said trying not to make her see me

She looked up at me again and cleared her throat and began to talk. "The beginning of my 8th grade year… my mother was diagnosed with cancer. They said it wasn't bad, but that they should admit her in the hospital. Every day after school I would go home grab clothe, make dinner for my father and bring a lunch with me to the hospital for two. I would stay the night in the hospital with my mom. I would change and go to school, I did that for a whole month of school… until the doctors discovered something… the cancer began to expand through her body, and they would not let me stay overnight anymore. We couldn't pay the hospital bills, and couldn't buy her medicine."

She rested her head on her knees, and took a deep breathe. "Because… I was at Daewon prep we couldn't pay her bills or buy her medicine. I begged her to let me quit the school and go to a regular school, but she refused, I wanted to quit right then and there, but she wouldn't let me. Then in the middle of my freshman year… it was too late to beg again she passed away. I made it clear to my father that I would continue to study if he took me out and sent me to a different school. So when I went to Parang high school."

_That's why she quit studying, that's why she is sometimes distant._

"Oh Ha Ni, I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me when I found out about Daewon prep. I wish I could understand you better, I really do." I said trying to understand her situation.

* * *

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

_I actual told him, told him about my mother. I really have gone nuts, Seung Jo knowing my deepest secret._

"Mother… can I talk to you?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as we walked to my room. "Okay, so let's say that you had a secret and two of your closest friends but then you told someone you had feelings for, is it awkward of not?" I asked.

She looked at me then smiled. "What happened, did you tell your crush a dark secret."

I nodded. "It's not secret to my family, but to friends at school it is."

She looked at me and smiled. "If it's awkward… tell him."

I went to my room and took a nap.

"Mom! Can you believe it! I am getting married and to the guy I have always had a crush on! Will you be my maid of honor!" I said hugging my mom.

Her embrace was warm and welcoming. She smiled on me and nodded her head. I opened my eyes to a scream.

"Mother? Is that you! Where are you!" I said running out of my room and quickly to find Seung Jo's and Eun Jo's room door open. "Mother?" I said as I slowly walked in.

"Where is that thing, it was so cute!" she said digging through Seung Jo's closet. "FOUND IT!" she said taking out a frame.

I lay on Seung Jo's bed, even though he knew my secret I felt that our hearts got closer. "What is that Mother?" I asked.

"It's a frame, isn't it cute" she said holding up the frame to my face.

_Aww, how cute it was blue with pink hearts, I even wanted it! Why does he have it?_

She threw something in the trash, it looked like a photo. "I am gonna put the picture of you and Seung Jo and put it up." She said as she quickly skipped out of the room.

I was curious of why he had that frame, so I took the picture from the trash and ran to my room before anyone saw.

My heart was pounding harder every time I took a step. I finally made it to my room sitting on the bed holding the picture to my chest, nervous as the image. I look down and see words written on the back and I read them:

_Dear Baby,_

_Our 1 year, cute huh? Well I want you to keep this otayy! Come see me soon, I miss you so much! I am so mad father made me go aboard to study! I miss you so much! I love you!_

_Love, Jin Ae_

My heart froze, not wanting to look at the other side my hands trembling, I turn the photo over. Seung Jo… and a girl… he… he was holding her waist tightly as they looked at one another smiling and laughing… he looked happy and so did she… I slowly put the picture on my bed till I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I went to see who it was and just as I thought, it was Seung Jo, JB, and Yi Joon sitting around the living room laughing at each other's stories. I walk down and they all greet me, including Seung Jo. _I guess he decided to tell them we lived together._

"So they know?" I said.

"About us living together, yeah." He said calmly.

"So then… could I tell Min Ah and Sora?" I asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, but no one else."

Mother came in the room. "Sueng Jo, phone… its Jin Ae." She said handing him the phone.

He got up and went to the other room.

My heart was beating faster and faster.

"Ah, Jin Ae… haven't heard from her in a while…" JB said leaning back on the couch.

"TELL ME!" I said as I startled him and Yi Joon laughed.

"Okay Ha Ni… Jin Ae is his Ex-girlfriend… I think? I don't remember if he broke it off. I know she didn't want to end it." JB said as he tapped his chin in wonder.

I leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Oh, okay."

JB smiled and quickly noticed my expression. "But I am sure he broke it off."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He came back smiling and sat down. "What's with you?" he said looking at me.

"Jin Ae… what did she want." JB said.

"She is coming, coming for a visit." He said adding a smile.

_I guess he never broke it off, because of that smile, I can tell he is happy._

"You two still together?" JB said.

He looked at me then smiled. "No."

I gave a quick smile and stood up.

"I am leaving to the store, any of you boys want anything?" I said.

"Min Ah…" Yi Joon said as he sighed and chuckled.

We all laughed. "Anything besides that?"

"Cookies, soda, chips, and candy… oh yeah definitely candy!" JB said.

"Pick up some horror movies and I guess one comedy, and call over Min Ah and Sora." Sueng Jo said.

I smiled and nodded. "Looks like you will get your request Yi Joon." I said as I giggled and headed out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, please read my other one 'Our Baby' Okay Joo Ri do the disclaimer.

Joo Ri- KimBumWife does not own Playful Kiss, on the story she is writing. She also does not own the character.

Yi Joon- NEXT TIME ON PLAYFUL KISS!

(Seung Jo's POV)

"Hello?" I said on the receiver.

"Namja chingu (Boyfriend) I've missed you!" Jin Ae yelled over the receiver.

"Hmm, why do you still call me that? You're not my Yeoja chingu (Girlfriend) anymore, we broke up. You know that." I said annoyed.

She groaned. "Yeah right, you will always be my Boyfriend!" she said.

I smiled at her remarks. "Yeah right, we are not dating got it?"

She groaned again. "FINE! Gosh oppa! Your so mean sometimes, I know the situation. Gosh at least you could be happy I called you. This is your yeodongsaeng (Little sister) you're talking too!" she said.

"Yes I am happy to hear from you. Now what is it?" I said.

"I am here to visit you."

XXX

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "My father wants to meet you…"

Her face turned bright red, and he chuckled.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Min Ah said.

Yi Joon looked at her. "Because he wants to meet my secretary."

She blushed then looked away. "Fine, what time shall I be over?"

He touched her shoulder. "No need to be nervous. My driver will come pick you up, and Min Ah, wear something nice… like if you were going on a date to meet one of your old boyfriend's parents… nothing too fancy though." He said as he chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

I walked into the store and bought the items, and walked out. I dropped my phone and picked it up to see Bong Joon Gu.

"Bong Joon Gu, you scared me." I said as started walking away. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"You can't even call me Joon Gu anymore?" he said not looking at me.

"B- Joon Gu, yah let go of me. I have to go." I said shaking my hand from his release.

"Oh Ha Ni, if… no when he breaks your heart… you can always come home to me. I will always except you in here." He said gesturing to his heart. "I will never hurt you; I wouldn't think of it once."

He started to walk away and so did I.

_When he broke my heart? Seung Jo and I aren't even dating… why is he so confident that he will break my heart even if we do._

I shook that thought off and dialed Sora's number. "Yo, Sora go to Seung Jo's house, movie night." I said.

"Okay, see you there." She said as I hung up and dialed Min Ah's number.

"Hey Min A- Joo Ri? Why do you have Min Ah's number?" I asked.

"I am at her house. You know today is our day out together." She said.

_I totally forgot about that._

"Well can you tell her to text me?" I said.

She agreed and I hung up. I went by the movie rental store and picked up _Death Bell, Chain saw massacre and Maid of Honor._

'What was it that you wanted to tell me? –MA

I texted her back, '_Seung Jo wanted to have a movie night with his 'Best Friends' LOL, so he told me to invite you. –HN_

'Okay, LOL I guess we are his best friends… LOLOLOL I will be over in an hour today Joo Ri wanted to hang out. –MA

'_Got it. See you then. –HN_

I walked back to Seung Jo's and saw them sitting in the living room talking. I opened the door and put the bags on the table. "Min Ah is coming in an hour, so we have to wait on the movies." I said.

They smiled and nodded. "Hey Sueng Jo as long as I knew you… I have never seen your room, let's check it out!" Sora said.

I chuckled and smiled. "Fine." He said as we all went upstairs.

They were all in his room and I sat on his bed wondering where mother was going to put the picture of us.

"Ha Ni, do you still have my iPod?" Seung Jo said. I nodded and stood up.

"I will go to my room and get it." I said leaving the room.

Sora stood up, "You're gonna go back all the way to your father's friend's house just to get his iPod? Isn't that to mean Seung Jo?"

I smiled. "My room is just next door, I live here silly!" I said. She smiled and laughed. "Let me see your room. Come on guys!" she yelled as they entered my room.

"Wow, so girly! Haha I like it!" Yi Joon said.

I handed Seung Jo his iPod back and he gave me a book. _MY DIARY!_

"HOW DARE YOU HAVE THIS!" I yelled.

He chuckled. "I did not read any of this… I am not that mean now, but I did check out about how many times you wrote my name on the front cover… about 100 times at least." He joked as I hit him with a pillow. He started to run away as everyone laughed at us.

(**Author's note. In this story they all have 'Facebook' so when I wrote in bold it's a status update,)**

Sora got on my laptop and logged into her account. **Sora- These two always act as a married couple… (: **

**-With Oh Ha Ni, Baek Seung Jo, JB, and So Yi Joon**

"Let's take a picture with the webcam! I want to update my profile pic!" she said as we got around the camera making funny faces at each other as she took the picture.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

I walked into my room for a whole second… _when I told JB that Jin Ae was coming for a visit… Ha Ni looked sad. After him asking that if we were together I had to smile at Ha Ni and answer. She was automatically happy after that. What's wrong with you Baek Sueng Jo…? Aish!_

I sat on my bed recalling the conversation I had with Jin Ae.

"_Namja chingu (Boyfriend) I've missed you!" Jin Ae yelled over the receiver._

"_Hmm, why do you still call me that? You're not my Yeoja chingu (Girlfriend) anymore, we broke up. You know that." I said annoyed._

_She groaned. "Yeah right, you will always be my Boyfriend!" she said._

_I smiled at her remarks. "Yeah right, we are not dating got it?"_

_She groaned again. "FINE! Gosh oppa! Your so mean sometimes, I know the situation. Gosh at least you could be happy I called you. This is your yeodongsaeng (Little sister) you're talking too!" she said._

"_Yes I am happy to hear from you. Now what is it?" I said._

"_I am here to visit you."_

* * *

Min Ah had made it over and we started the first movie, Death Bell… _Oh Ha Ni would pick a movie with Yi Joon, Haha that's kind of cute…_

"AHHHHH!" She yelled as she hid her face in my chest. I blushed; _thank god the lights were off._ She quickly got up and blushed herself. I laughed and she hit me.

"Not funny, that was scary!" she pouted.

The movie finally ended. "Yi Joon, when you died I was quite sad the first time I saw this movie. I wanted to kill the director!" Sora said. He smiled.

"Yeah, Sora is right, but you were good in the drama Still marry me… hehe I kinda had a huge crush on you then… UH! But now I am SOOO over it!" Min Ah said as she blushed.

We all laughed at her cuteness and out the next movie in.

"Oh, I heard this movie was scary… maybe we shouldn't watch it!" Sora said as she shivered a little.

JB put his arm around her and smiled. "I will protect you… go on with the movie."

By the end of the movie JB was the one being protected by Sora, we all laughed.

**Min Ah- Having a good time with my good friends… **

**-with Oh Ha Ni, Baek Sueng Jo, JB, Sora and So Yi Joon**

(Min Ah's POV)

I put my phone back into my pocket and stood up. "I should get going."

"No, stay the night with me and Sora…" Ha Ni said.

"Then shouldn't we go to your house… it's pretty late." I said.

They all laughed. "I live here… at Baek Seung Jo's house. This is my father's best friend's house." She said to me as I smiled.

"Okay then… let me call first." I said as I walked out.

I sat there and wondered if my parents would let me. "Appa, can I stay the night with Ha Ni…?" I asked politely. "Yes appa, I will clean up as soon as I get home, and I will make sure to turn in the money to the company. Thanks you father have fun on your trip and come home safely." I said as I set down my phone.

"He said yes?" someone said from behind.

I turned and saw that it was Yi Joon.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

He sat down next to me and smiled. "Just wondered."

We sat there in silence for a while. "Can I talk to you about something."

I nodded. "Go for it, what do you want to talk about."

He looked at her and smiled. "My father wants to meet you…"

Her face turned bright red, and he chuckled.

"Why does he want to meet me?" Min Ah said.

Yi Joon looked at her. "Because he wants to meet my secretary."

She blushed then looked away. "Fine, what time shall I be over?"

He touched her shoulder. "No need to be nervous. My driver will come pick you up, and Min Ah, wear something nice… like if you were going on a date to meet one of your old boyfriend's parents… nothing too fancy though." He said as he chuckled.

I sat there in shock as he stood up. "Come on, they are waiting on us."

We walked inside and I smiled. _A date? Old boyfriends? _

It was 11:45 and the guys were leaving we decided to take one more picture in Ha Ni's room. This time we all got on her bed and did funny poses and faces.

"Okay guys, we need to do this again." Ha Ni said.

JB nodded and so did Yi Joon. Seung Jo smiled and nodded along with Sora and Min Ah.

**Sora- Night was a success! Time to chill with Ha Ni and Min Ah (: Hopefully Seung Jo doesn't try to scare us! **

**-With Baek Sueng Jo , Oh Ha Ni, and Min Ah**

* * *

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

They were fast asleep on my bed as I sat there in my chair. _He was probably lying, he must've read some of it… or maybe he is just weird. Oh well as long as he didn't read it._

I walked out so I could stretch out my legs and I saw Seung Jo at the balcony on the phone.

"I am happy you're coming, really. I can't wait to see you, yes I still have it… goodnight Jin Ae…" he said with an annoyed voice tone. He turned and looked surprised to see me.

"Were you here the whole time?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just wanted to stretch my legs out… I heard nothing. But who were you talking too?" I asked.

He smiled and gestured me to sit down so I did. "Ah, you see you were listening." He said.

I blushed and sat straight. "I was talking to Jin Ae, my ex-girlfriend, so don't worry." He said calmly.

"What is it that you still have?"

"A couple picture we took on our 1 year, I think my mom has the frame though, I wonder why she has it, oh well. I guess she still likes me." He said.

I smiled. "Who wouldn't?" I muttered.

"What was that…?"

"Oh, nothing… so I- I have something to say… about the secret, could you make sure no one finds out." I asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

He took out his phone and started typing.

**Baek Sueng Jo- Late night talks, always the best with a friend…**

**-With Oh Ha Ni.**

He put his phone down and mine rang. I checked it. _He tagged me in a post, wow?_

He stood up. "Goodnight, have a good sleep."

* * *

KimBumWife- Thanks for reading, please read my other story 'Our Baby' okay Hae Ra do the disclaimer.

Hae Ra- KimBumWife does not own Playful Kiss, or the character. Only the story she is writing.

Oh Ha Ni- NEXT TIME ON MY LOVELY OH HA NI!

"Yah, Oh Ha NI wake up… Jin Ae is here I have a favor." Baek Sueng Jo said.

She awoke and got ready in something cute just like he requested. "What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend till she leaves…" he said.

Her eyes grew big and she looked at him, she started laughing. "Hahahahaha your so funny Seung Jo… Haha, almost got me there." She said as she started walking out. He grabbed her hand she stopped.

"Seriously, I need you to do this… I don't like Jin Ae, but she still likes me… I can't break her heart by saying that I just don't like her… I need her to know I like someone else… please Ha Ni…" he pleaded.

_I get to be his FAKE girlfriend… maybe I should do this… Bong Joon Gu can finally leave me alone. He is still trying to win my 'Heart'_ Oh Ha Ni thought.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay… 'Boyfriend'"


	10. Chapter 10

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

_Fake, you've got to be kidding me, now that his ex-girlfriend is here I have to be his GIRLFRIEND!_

I fake smiled and walked downstairs recklessly. "Hello future mother-in-law!" I yelled.

Seung Jo quickly ran downstairs and covered my mouth. "Hahahahaha, mother can't you tell your future daughter-in-law is happy, hahaha!" he said nervously as I bit his hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Hello, you must be Jin Ae, nice to meet you; my name is Oh Ha Ni…" I said smiling.

She smiled. "Oh… Oppa I didn't know you had a girlfriend… nice to meet you." She said sticking her hand out.

I nodded my head and shook it. By the looks of it mother was somewhat on the track that we were 'dating'.

"So… uh how is America?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right, I was so happy that I was going to see you I forgot to give you this!" she said taking out a box lunch. "In the last email we had you said that you missed my box lunches I made you."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, wow you must love to cook!"

Seung Jo looked at me and smirked, he put his hand on my knee and I tensed up. "You must love this…" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So, tell me about your relationship, it seems it not facebook official…" she said holding out her phone to our faces. "Is it a new relationship perhaps?"

"NO!" I yelled._ Ha Ni what are you saying!_

"Yeah… uh you see the other day I was talking to Ha Ni, and noticed that we forgot to make it facebook official." Seung Jo said.

He got out his phone, and my phone rang.

**Baek Sueng Jo and Oh Ha Ni are in a relationship.**

"Seung Jo, can I talk to you." Mother said going into the kitchen.

_Great, if I tell her its fake she is gonna make it obvious. I have to convince her it's real… _Seung Jo thought.

"Yes mother?" he said.

"You and Oh Ha Ni are kidding right?" she said.

He smirked. "No seriously, we have been dating for the last 6 months, that's why I was shocked that they were going to be living her… that's why I was pretty much nervous and distant, she literally thought I wanted to break it off, but we are happily a couple." He said as he smiled.

She nodded and smiled, and walked back.

He put his arm around me, and smiled. "Now, since you're staying here, do you know how long so I can figure something's out." He said.

"6 months…" she said calmly.

We both looked at each other… _we will be graduating by then…_

"Oh, well yeah!" we both said with a worried tone.

* * *

_Dating! –JR_

_EXPLAIN NOW! –MA_

_:0! –Sora_

_What! –BJG_

_Uh… tell me more! –JB_

_Ummm, WHATS GOING ON! –YJ_

_What are we going to do? –BSJ_

I through my phone on my bed and laid back! _Why did I agree to this! Aish! _I quickly walked to my door to see Jin Ae.

"Oh, hello…" I said. She walked in and sat on my bed.

"I was told that I was going to be sharing a room with you… so how long are you and Seung Jo Oppa?" she asked as she plopped herself on my bed.

"Uh…"

"6 months…" Sueng Jo said as he placed a frame on my desk. "Sorry, it was a gift from mother…" he said.

I smiled and he smirked as he poked my side.

"Can you charge my phone Sueng Jo, but DON'T look at my messages…" I said as he smiled and nodded leaving the room with my phone as he scrolled through my messages.

"You know he is looking through them right?" she said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I let her sleep on my bed and she fell asleep. I decided to get some fresh air.

"Oh, hello 'Boyfriend'" as I raised my hands and giggled.

He smirked and looked down. "Sorry if this makes you feel weird."

I smiled and nodded, "Actually, it's kind of fun… you know… but still are we really gonna 'Date' for 6 months just because you don't want to break her heart. Don't you think telling her your happily in a relationship with someone else is not already killing her. Just right now I heard her talking in her sleep, she kept saying 'Sueng Jo, please don't break up with me, I love you' it kind of made me feel like a bad person." I said trying not to make him feel bad.

He looked down. "You don't think it's killing me? I dated her for a year… at one point I actually thought I loved her, but when she left it made me think that she didn't… I was heartbroken… I know how that feels… I don't want her to feel that way." He said.

His phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"You're really dating Oh Ha Ni!" Joon Yi said over the phone.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. He smirked and sat down next to me. "Yeah, so get over it." He said with a smile.

_Even though it's fake… he still defends me…_

"Look my mother told me Jin Ae is going to enroll in our school till our graduation…" he said.

"Isn't she in the 11th grade… she will be with… AH NO!" I yelled.

She jumped up, "What!"

"She is going to be with Jang Mi! They will so team up on us!" I said.

He smirked. "Then we are going to have to make it seem real, starting tomorrow we will be telling everyone that we have been together for 6 months… that includes our best friends."

* * *

(Sueng Jo's POV)

_Why did I ask Oh Ha Ni to pretend to be my girlfriend… and why am I enjoying every single bit of it…?_

I smiled and got up.

"Good morning Oppa, I am ready for school! How do I look!" Jin Ae said as she spun in her uniform.

I smirked. "Good, is Ha Ni out?" I asked.

She shook her head. "She woke up early and went downstairs… I guess she is serious about her studies… I saw her Daewon prep album… isn't that a good school oppa?" she asked.

I ran into her room and saw her album wide open on the bed. "Were you looking at this?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just wanted to know more about my noona."

I grabbed it and put it in my book shelf. "Could you not speak of this please?"

She nodded, "Anything for you oppa."

I walked downstairs and saw everyone surrounded by the kitchen table. "Hello mom, dad, father… Mother have you told everyone?" I asked.

She nodded. "We were all pleased."

"Hyung, I thought it was a be-" Eun Jo tried to finish.

Ha Ni covered his mouth before I could, I laughed at her quick wits.

"Please, Jin Ae, Seung Jo sit, I have prepared breakfast." Ha Ni said smiling.

I sat and so did Jin Ae. "Well today must be a good day, right… babe…" I said as she quickly blushed. I smiled and laughed. "I can't believe still after 6 months of our dating you still get nervous when I call you that." I said with a smirk as the adults giggled. I could tell Jin Ae was getting angry because she started to stuff her face with food.

We headed out for school. Jin Ae was still mad by the looks of it.

"You're not holding hands?" she asked.

I tensed up. "Hmmm, were you saying something."

I saw people starring at Ha Ni and I as we entered the school gates, girls scolding her and gossiping, she tensed up as well. _Why did I do this…? I knew this would happen, why didn't she think of herself when I asked her…?_ I grabbed her hand and she started to blush.

"HA NI!" Yelled Sora, Min Ah, and Joo Ri. They came running to her.

"Oh… hello?" she said squeezing my hand out of nervousness.

"Did you two start dating after the movie night?" Min Ah asked.

I shook my head. "Yesterday?" Sora asked. I shook my head again.

"6 months ago…" I said.

They looked surprised. "Were good huh?" Ha Ni said. I smirked at her respond. "We have been faking it for a long time, huh?" she said as she giggled and let go of my hand a little more.

Sora and Min Ah smiled, but Joo Ri didn't. "Why would you lie to us?"

"Calm down Joo Ri… I just wanted to a have a relationship without being tackled by girls…" she said as she tensed her hand again squeezing mine.

"How do you think Joon Gu feels about this…!" she yelled.

I tensed up. "He shouldn't be worrying about us, she is my girlfriend not his." I said.

She looked at me surprised as did Jin Ae. "Oppa…" she said quietly.

Joo Ri ran off and so did Jin Ae…

"Sorry you guys… Sora you know how I feel, and Min Ah you can somewhat guess how I am feeling, right?" I said. They hugged me and smiled.

"Yeah, I am not even d- AHHH!" Min Ah yelled as she jumped up. Yi Joon started to laugh and quickly put his hands back in his pocket.

"That's why I like her…" he said smiling.

**Yi Joon- Why must you always tease me! Aish!**

**-with Min Ah**

Her phone rang she checked it and rolled her eyes. "Seriously! I am gonna kill you!" she said chasing him.

He began to run. "See you in class guys! You will never catch me!" he yelled.

Min Ah stopped. "See you in class Ha Ni, bye guys! I WILL TOOO!" she yelled running after him.

Sora and I laughed as I started walking dragging Oh Ha Ni behind me trying to catch up.

* * *

(Jin Ae's POV)

"Well, this isn't weird… why should I be worried he is just doing this to get back at me, I know it!" I said as I walked down the hall.

"Are you Jin Ae?" a girl voice said.

"Yes, why?" I asked this girl.

"Hello, I am Jung Mi, nice to meet you you're in my class." She said extending an arm.

I smiled. "Hello… um can I ask you a question." I said.

She nodded. "Sure anything… I have a question first, you must know Baek Seung Jo, well if you have heard he is dating Oh Ha Ni and my younger gossipers are telling me it's been for 6 months… do you believe them, he is my sunbae, I don't think he is telling the truth." She said as she tapped her chin.

"Oh my gosh I was about to ask you the EXACT same question… you're just the girl I need to survive this year… I have some things to tell you… best friends? I said as we locked arms and started walking down the hall.

"Yes, now what do you know…"

* * *

KimBumWife- Thank you please read 'Our Baby'

Jung Min- Why am I such a bad person director! Everyone knows I'm not, your soo mean!

KimBumWife- I am sorry, that's just how your character is in the drama… please do the disclaimer.

Jung Min- *Sighs* Okay, KimBumWife does not own the drama or characters only the story she is writing.

Guest band- We are cool and CUTE WE ARE 2PM!

2PM- Next time on My Lovely Oh Ha Ni!

"Min Ah, why are you worrying?" Yi Joon said as he grabbed her hand.

She tensed up. "It's your father… why wouldn't I be nervous."

They walked in and sat in the dinner table waiting for Yi Joon's father.

"Oh, Father… this is her." Yi Joon said as he stood up and bowed.

She did the same and smiled. "Nice to meet you father, I am his secretary I hope I am to your likings…"

He smiled. "Your good, you seem to make my son happy because every time I ask about you he gets happy."

"Oh, really… I didn't know…" she said smiling.

"Father, she is nice huh?" he said. His father smiled.

"On with the night, I want to ask you some questions…"


	11. Chapter 11

(Min Ah's POV)

I walked to my closet and looked through it, looking at the dresses carefully. _Why am I feeling nervous…. This is so dumb of me to be feeling. _ "Mother I off to school."

As I walked into the school I saw JB and Sora talking and decided to walk up to them. "Hey guys…"

"Okay, Min Ah would you be mad if your boyfriend was going to a party with that stupid fan girl because he felt bad!" Sora yelled.

JB smiled and raised his hands. "Calm down baby, I am only going to a party nothing bad is going to happen." She groaned and crossed her hands.

"SUNBAE! Come on you need to come with me so we can coordinate our colors for the party!" Jung Mi said as she dragged JB away.

"OOOHHH I hate her!" Sora yelled.

She stormed off and I laughed. "Ha NI!" I yelled as I ran to class.

I entered the room and Ha Ni was sitting on the bay window listening to her iPod. Joo Ri had gotten all the girls on her side because of Joon Gu, and because they all adored Baek Seung Jo. I rolled my eyes and walked past them and sat next to her. "Yo, what are you doing?"

She smiled and took out the ear buds. "Seung Jo said that I had to stick it out, haha this really sucks." She said.

I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay… uh could you help me with something?"

She smiled and nodded. "Anything for you!"

We went on with the day and it was lunch time. We all sat at our normal table where people scolded Sora, Ha Ni and I.

"Where is Yi Joon?" JB asked.

I took out my phone and looked through my messages. _'not coming to school. Getting ready for tonight!' –YJ_

"He is not here, he is preparing something for tonight…" I said smiling.

"So how long have you two been together?" JB asked,

"6 months…" Ha Ni said as she sat next Seung Jo. He smiled and stood up. "I got to go… come on Ha Ni…" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked off.

I walked down the hall and was thinking about the night…

I took a shower and looked through my closet for clothe _what am I gonna wear, he said nothing to fancy, but something nice…. Aish! I swear!_

I took out a navy blue dress and black high heels. I slipped on the dress that went down to the top of my knees and slipped on my 3 inch high heels and curled my hair and did my make up.

"Mom, I am leaving my ride is here." I said as I grabbed my purse and phone and ran to the car outside.

_Tell me how the date goes… -HN_

_Good luck –BSJ_

_:DD –S_

_FIGHTING! –JB_

**Min Ah- Hopefully tonight goes good… hoping he will like me… -With So Yi Joon**

I put my phone down on my lap and noticed we had stopped in front of a huge house. "wow…"

The man helped me off and I walked to the front door, and knocked. Yi Joon opened the door and saw me then smiled. "Good job with the outfit." He walked me in and I smiled as he took my jacket and purse and hung them.

(Yi Joon's POV)

She tensed up as soon as she walked in. _wow, she is really nervous…. _I smiled.

"Min Ah, why are you worrying?" I said as he grabbed her hand.

She tensed up. "It's your father… why wouldn't I be nervous."

We walked in and sat in the dinner table waiting for my father.

"Oh, Father… this is her." I said as I stood up and bowed.

She did the same and smiled. "Nice to meet you father, I am his secretary I hope I am to your likings…"

He smiled. "Your good, you seem to make my son happy because every time I ask about you he gets happy."

"Oh, really… I didn't know…" she said smiling.

"Father, she is nice huh?" I said. My father smiled.

"On with the night, I want to ask you some questions…"

I tensed up but then saw her as they talked, she answered the questions calmly and nicely… _I guess she was expecting this…_

"Right Yi Joon…" Min Ah said looking at me.

I cleared my throat. "What was that, hehe?" I said nervously.

"Aish! Boy she said that when you guys are at school your always making everyone laugh and smile." My father snapped.

"Oh, haha I don't think that… is that true?" I said looking at Min Ah.

She nodded. "Yes, every time it's only Ha Ni and Sora and I we always talk about the funny things you said or did…" she said adding a chuckle.

I smiled… _I made her laugh and smile? _ "Well then I guess it's true huh!" I laughed.

Time had passed and we were sitting at the table just talking and laughing. "So, father… what do you think of her…?" I asked.

He smiled. "She is wonderful, you chose a great secretary, but could you please not tell anyone about the situation… only tell people if I, Yi Joon's mother or Yi Joon gives permission…" he said with a cautious tone.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes sir, I promise."

I smirked and chuckled. "Thank you father for the dinner, I will accompany Min Ah home… if that's alright… May I drive her?" I asked politely.

He nodded. "Well good by Miss Min Ah…" he said as he left us in the room.

She smiled at me and tilted her head. "You're gonna take me home?" she said with a smile.

I chuckled and dragged her to the hallway so I could give her items. I helped her with the jacket and handed her the purse and grabbed my car keys. "Let's go."

We drove in silence… "What did you think of my father?" I asked.

She smiled. "He is just like you… hehe it surprised me at the same time… he acted and sounded the exact same way you do at school… it made me feel more comfortable… that's why I was able to last this long. Seeing you in your father… it made it easier to communicate with him…" she said as she smiled to herself.

I smiled. "Well that's good, I could tell he really liked you… we should have dinner with him another time." I said smiling as she agreed.

We made it to her house and I walked her to the front door… we stood there in a awkward position till I saw her about to go in, so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me as our lips touched. _I am kissing Min Ah… am I dreaming…._

_He is kissing me… why am I not flinching or resisting… why do I feel like this is right…? _Min Ah thought.

Our lips separated and I smiled at her as she did the same to me and she blushed and walked in her house as I turned around with a smile of a winner and ran back to my car and drove off happy.

**Oh Ha Ni- Great day to start out your day… 'Good Morning wonderful, I can't wait to walk you to school…' I love his texts in the morning… (: -With Baek Seung Jo.**

(Oh Ha NI's POV)

I took a shower and changed into my uniform and did my hair and make up. I walked out to see Seung Jo sitting on the couch with a book. I smiled and sat next to him. He smirked. "Your getting good, I got the notification… by the way, we have a huge problem… Jin Ae's new best friend is the girl who loves to annoy you." He said as he took out is phone and showed me her status.

**Jin Ae- Eating breakfast with the besty! –With Hong Jang Mi**

"Aish! I knew this would happen!" I said as I dropped my head on his chest.

He smiled and rubbed my head. It actually felt like something a real boyfriend would do…

Sorry no preview for the next chapter…


	12. Chapter 12

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

_She is her best friend… I knew this would happen! Why did they have to meet!_

Ha Ni walked down to the living room and saw Jang Mi sitting at the table. "Oh, hello." I said nervously.

"Oh Ha Ni sunbae! Hello, I didn't know you lived here!" she said.

I nodded and looked away. "Come on babe, we got to get to school." Seung Jo said as he grabbed my hand and we left.

We walked in silence and then I broke the silence. "I am sorry. I guess the cover is over… I am sorry." I said as I stopped and looked down, he smirked and grabbed me and hugged me. _He is hugging me… wow…_

I smiled and he laughed. "Don't worry, its gonna be okay." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

I jumped up and he smirked. "You're the one I want…"

I heard Jin Ae and Jang Mi walking towards us and rolled my eyes. "UGH, come on!" I said pulling Sueng Jo to the school.

**Baek Seung Jo- I Love making her mad, she looks cute :3 -With Oh Ha Ni**

My phone went off and I checked it._ He covers it up by posting up something and tagging me in it…. Jerk!_

* * *

I walked in my class room and sat in my desk next to Min Ah who looked extra pretty…

"Hey there beautiful, what's with you?" I said smiling.

"Kiss." She simply said. I jumped up, "NO WAY I AM SO HAPPY!" I yelled as I hugged her and she smiled.

"Shhhh, don't say anything…" she said as Joon Gu and Joo Ri walked in.

"Look there… the whores are hugging, stupid huh?" Joo Ri said. The girls laughed and scolded us.

"Shut up Joo Ri, at least Ha Ni can get a boyfriend, I mean look at Joon Gu, he is still heart broken." Min Ah said as Joo Ri ran up to her.

"What is that supposed to mean moocher!" she yelled.

I ran up to Joo Ri and stood my ground. "Hey, shut up, leave Min Ah alone dammit!" I yelled as Joon Gu came by and placed his lips on mine, before I knew it I had slapped him and grabbed Min Ah's hand and ran off in tears.

"Ha Ni stop!" Min Ah yelled as I stopped running and cried in her arms.

_Sueng Jo! SOSOSOSOSOS It's Ha Ni, we are in the court yard in front of our class room. –MA_

Seung Jo felt his phone vibrate and looked at the message and shot up from his seat. "Baek Sueng Jo, sit down."

"JB, Yi Joon, and Sora come on, it Ha Ni!" he yelled as he ran and the others followed.

I saw him running and he hugged me. "What happened?" he yelled.

I froze. "Uh… I don't know what to say… Joon G-"

"What did that bastard do!" he yelled.

Jin Ae came outside and saw us. "OPPA! HEY OPPA!"

Seung Jo ignored her and asked again, "What did that bastard do?"

"He… he k-kiss-e-ed me… I am so sorry…" I said once again crying in his chest. He caressed my head and held my chin high.

"He kissed my girlfriend… he took her FIRST kiss!" he yelled as he started towards the door and walked in. I stood there in shock, _no one knew about that…. I only wrote that in my dia-_ before I could finish my thoughts I saw Seung Jo appear in my class room. We all ran into the room.

"You kissed her!" he yelled at Joon Gu.

Jin Ae tensed up. "Oppa, she is just a gir-"

"No, she is not just a girl… she is my girlfriend… no one is aloud to do those things… only me!" he ran up to Joon Gu and punched him and he fell to the ground. Quickly JB and Yi Joon ran to Seung Jo and pulled him out of the room.

"Look what you caused Ha Ni Noona!" yelled Jin Ae as she left the room almost in tears.

"Come on Ha Ni…" Sora and Min Ah said rushing me out of the room.

We were all at the park just sitting, JB was sitting the bench with Sora laying on his lap. Yi Joon and Min Ah were both sitting on the swings. Seung Jo sat against the tree and me in his arms tightly while I was hugging my knees. We stayed silent for a while as the others joked around and talked.

"I am sorry." I said looking up at Sueng Jo.

"Hmm, oh no need to be sorry." He said still looking up at the sky.

_What he said… did he mean it… I thought it was all fake, nothing real. He usually only holds my hand around the guys, he has never held me tight in his chest… at home we barely touch._

"I know what you're thinking… why I suddenly have you in this position… why I said the things I said. How I knew that it was your first kiss…" he said still not looking at me. "I read the first page of your diary, never had a kiss… I felt bad at first…. I said the things I said… why I said them I still don't know, but all I know it that when I saw you crying I wanted to kill, when I found out it was Joon Gu who stole your first kiss I was even more angry… I just realized that… well that I seriously liked you… that I didn't want anyone to kiss you but me… but I can't even express my feelings to you…" he got up and started to walk away. "I am sorry, but we shou-"

I felt my hands wrap around his waist from behind I felt tears coming down from my eyes. I felt words slipping out… "If you really like me… then don't do this. Let's actually date, let's actually be a couple… because even though our relationship was fake… I have felt like it was real this whole time… waking up to your texts really did make me happy, it made me so happy that I was actually thinking about changing my class to be with you."

He removed my hands and started to walk again not stopping.

"SEUNG JO!"

JB, Sora, Yi Joon and Min Ah all looked at our direction.

He turned around and walked towards me and tilted my chin and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

6 months later…

We had finally graduated High School, happily me and Seung Jo were still together…

Ha Ni sat in her room looking at the plaque she got from her graduation and smiled.

_They walked down to their seats as the principal began to speak, "Welcome… graduates… this is your last time ever to be attending this school, I want to congratulate our highest test scores… Of course the one and only Baek Seung Jo, JB, Sora, So Yi Joon, Min Ah, and Oh Ha Ni… these kids… they really did their best, I would love to hear a few words from the highest average, Oh Ha Ni…" he said moving aside as she walked to the podium. _

"_Hello, I know this year has been quite one weird one, for example having 2 celebrities enter our school, and having two kids from the lowest class… class 7 be one of the highest scores this year… I am amazed myself; I still remember the exact words from the principal: Did you two cheat? Haha, I remember that day very good." She chuckled and so did the students and teachers. "When I was told I beat out the prodigy, Baek Sueng Jo I nearly died. I was really happy that I did actually, I would tease him, haha I think I enjoyed that the most, but instead of teasing him… I should've thanked him… he gave me the courage to except this and speak, he gave me the courage to let go of my darkest secret to you today." Her voice quivered but regained strength. "I came from Daewon prep, I attended that school before I came to parang high… my nickname was Amazing Ha Ni… I was at the top of my school, I was number 4 out of everything… my mother… my mom passed away… she passed away in the middle of my freshman year at Daewon prep. I decided to quit my studies because I believed she died because of me. You see my parents paid for my registration. By that time my mother refused for my father to not pay the school bill… we couldn't pay for her hospital bills or medication… she passed away believing that I continued my studies…" she took a breath. "Now today I want her to know that I am still working on regaining all the years I quit. Now today I want to ask you all a question, when you're older… do you want your children to succeed in what they love? I hope you think hard about that tonight and for the rest of your life… thank you very much." She said as everyone cheered and applauded. She bowed and smiled sitting back next to Baek Seung Jo and squeezing his hand._

"_You did great… I am proud of you." He said as he smiled._

_One by one the principal gave everyone their diplomas and the graduation ended._

She came back from her flashback and stood up and looked at her clock. "Oh NO I am late!" She said grabbing her purse and phone rushing downstairs as a hand pulled back to the couch.

"YAH!" she yelled.

Seung Jo smirked and kissed her. "Your cute when your late you know…" He said. She smiled and kissed him back.

"Seung Jo, seriously were gonna be really late. This is our first day at Parang University. Mother is going to kill us if were late." She nagged as he pulled her more to him and cupped her ear.

"It's Saturday, class is on Monday smarty pants…" he said as he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

Ha Ni woke up and went down to the table and sat drinking coffee. She was smiling at memories of how Jin Ae and Jung Mi tried to break up Seung Jo and her. She starred at the window began to recall all those memories and giggle.

_**Oh Ha Ni- Going over to my dad's noodle store with Seung Jo. Maybe he can make us some yummy noodles :3 –With Baek Seung Jo**_

_I walked downstairs and saw Seung Jo and Jin Ae talking. "Hello, what are we doing?"_

_She nodded and stood up. "I am leaving back to America. I am gonna miss you NOONA!" she said as she hugged me._

_Seung Jo smiled and smiled. "Okay, guys we need to drop off Jin Ae and go to your dad's noodle shop." _

_Min Ae got out her phone and called Jung Mi. "Hello?" _

"_Jin Ae, I am gonna cry! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried over the phone._

_She chuckled. "I am gonna miss you too! Seung Jo will come and pick you up so you can go with us!" _

_Seung Jo opened his eyes wide and looked at Ha Ni. "I guess." _

"_YAY Thank you oppa!" Jin Ae yelled as she hugged him._

_They drove to Jung Mi's and then to the airport. "We're here." Seung Jo said looking back at the two girls in the backseat._

"_I don't want to go! Can't I stay with you oppa?" Jin Ae said. _

_He smiled. "No… no you have to go. You already stayed for long enough. Maybe your parents want to see you as well… sorry kiddo." _

_(Jung Min's POV)_

_She smiled and we got off the car to walk her to the plane. I took out my phone and we took a quick picture and we hugged for a longtime. _

_**Jung Mi- Best Friends' forever , gonna miss my partner in crime , sister , wife , husband , gossip girl and more . she made this year one of my best . . . gonna cry on the way home and I know it . . . /3 –With Jin Ae**_

"_Flight 239 to America is now boarding…" _

_I looked at Jin Ae and she smiled. "Goodbye Noona… bye best friend… by Sueng Jo…" _

_She grabbed his face and planted a kiss right on his lips… he struggled and struggled finally breaking loose. "Jin Ae, what the hell is wrong with you, I am with Ha Ni!" he yelled._

_She smiled at Jung Mi then looked down. "I am sorry, I just could never let you go… Seung Jo, just know something… I will always love you…" she said as she waved and ran on the plane._

_Jung Mi smiled and looked at Ha Ni then me. "Sorry, my brother is coming from Japan and I am waiting for him… you can go…" Jung Mi said as she ran off._

_Ha Ni looked at Seung Jo and started to walk away. "HA NI! STOP!"_

_He grabbed her hand and she giggled. "They tried it again…" she said with a smile. She hugged him and they walked to the car._

_Xxx_

_**Baek Seung Jo- I love her to death but LET ME SLEEP IT'S SATURDAY -.- -With Oh Ha Ni**_

_He got out of bed and sleepily walked into Ha Ni's room and plopped down on her bed while she read. She smiled at him and moved his hair from his sleepy eyes. "Morning sleepy head."_

_He smiled and puckered his lips. "Kiss?"_

_She shook her head. "Ewww, brush your teeth!" she said getting up and running across the room. _

_He laughed and started chasing her. "Just one?" he pleaded as he chased her across the room._

"_No, brush then kiss." She said as she locked him in the rest room._

"_FINE YOU WIN!" he said over the sound of running water._

_He came out and smiled. "There all done… now about that kis-" he tried to finish._

"_Hyung, Jin Ae Noona is waiting for you downstairs… hi Ha Ni…" he said as he entered there room._

"_What is she doing?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "This is the first I've heard about this."_

_(Ha NI's POV)_

_I rolled my eyes and groaned. "GO!" _

_He smiled and kissed my cheek._

"_You're the best."_

_We walked in the school as everyone looked at us with eyes of shame. We heard gossip and Seung Jo was getting very angry. His hands tensed up, the guys and I noticed it. _

"_Baby calm down… they are just gossiping, its not like anything there saying is true…" I told him._

_He smiled and walked me to my class. "You could be with me and everyone else, but you chose not to… so you could stay with Min Ah… never mind I get it." He said._

_I smiled and sat down as Min Ah and I talked until class began._

"_YAH Oh Ha Ni, is it true?" Bong Joon Gu yelled from across the room._

"_What are you talking about…" I asked looking at Joo Ri and him._

"_That you and Seung Jo are living together and having a baby, that's why you two are dating huh? Your pregnant!" Joo Ri yelled._

"_SHE"S PREGNANT!" Seung Jo yelled._

"_I'm PREGNANT!" Ha Ni yelled._

_I ran out the door and went down the hall and saw Seung Jo and stopped. "I swear I didn't tell anyone that we were living together! Now that they found out they think I am pregnant!" I yelled as I kicked a locker._

_He smiled. "I don't mind them knowing that we live together, but saying your pregnant is not okay!" he said.  
"Only the guys know… oh and Jin Ae and Ju-" I stopped talking._

_We both walked to their class and opened the door. "JIN AE, JUNG MI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" We yelled. _

_They turned around and flinched. "What are you talking about?" they yelled. _

_I walked up to them. "That was a secret, and I am NOT PREGNANT!" I yelled._

_The whole class froze and other students began to fill the doors and windows. "Stop spreading rumors about Ha Ni!" Seung Jo yelled as he pulled me out of the room._

Ha Ni took another sip from her tea and sighed as Seung Jo came down the stairs. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"About all the times Jung Mi and Jin Ae tried to break us up… there were a lot huh?" she said.

He chuckled. "Yup, your right. Remember when they told me that you and JB were sneaking around mine and Sora's back…" he said with a smile.

"Yeah and like the time they decided to spread around the whole school that I was lesbian." She said as she fell back in her seat laughing.

"Hey, that would've been fine for me!" Seung Jo said as he laughed and Ha Ni playfully hit him.

Mother and Eun Jo came downstairs and heard them talking. "What's so funny. Today is your first day of college."  
"Just remembering high school memories." Seung Jo said as he got up.

Ha Ni stood up as well and held Seung Jo's hand and smiled. "We are off mother." She said as they left to college.

Not my best work… sorry, please read and review. Don't worry I am gonna spice things up when they enter Parang University. You can guess with who too! LOL you guess right ! Hae Ra.

Hae Ra- Hey, I am not mean!

Sorry, it is just your character.

Seung Jo- No she is just mean! ;p

LOL shut up Seung Jo !

Guest Kpop group.

2PM- PLEASE READ THIS STORY IT IS GREAT :D


	14. Chapter 14

(Ha Ni's POV)

We made it to campus and he walked me to my class and walked off to his. As I sat in my desk someone came up to me and smiled. "Hi, my name is Hana, I saw you walk in and I had no one to talk to… is that okay if I talk to you?" she said smiling down on me.

I smiled and nodded. "No, please have a seat, I had no one to talk to either it really sucks… My name is Oh Ha Ni… but people call me Ha Ni." I said as I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you… so let's get to know each other, you already know my name… I am a freshman. I love to eat noodles! My father works at some gaming company, and I am single…" she said smiling.

I giggled and began to speak. "I am a freshman as well, I love to eat noodles, actually my father owns a noodle restaurant, I will treat you to lunch today if you want. I am…" I said as I turned red.

She smiled. "I'll take you up on that lunch and you have a boyfriend." She said as I blushed and she smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She pointed towards the door. "I saw him walk you in… that's cute of him. What's his name? Let me guess… Baek Seung Jo!" she said.

I jumped up, "H-how did you know that!"

She laughed and pointed towards a group of kids. "Apparently he is well known to everyone!" she said as she threw her hands in the air. I laughed and looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess… he is a prodigy… he doesn't even study for his test and he gets perfect scores!" I said as she smiled and sat down.

"Cool he can tutor me!" she said throwing up her finger.

I smiled and nodded. I got a text.

_I need to talk to you after class. –BSJ_

"Is that him?" she asked.

"Yeah he wants to talk after class. Let's exchange numbers so I can call you for lunch." I said as we exchanged numbers.

The class began and it went by fast. I took as many notes as I could, he is a good teacher. I smiled as I finished up the quiz and turned it in.

"Finished Oh Ha Ni? The quiz had 100 questions. How did you finish so quickly." He said as I smiled.

"You made good notes and I took them. It made it easy. Thanks professor," I said as he smiled and I walked out as people still were doing there test.

I saw Baek Seung Jo leaning against a pillar reading his book. I smiled and walked up to him. "Seung Jo?

He smiled and kissed me on the lips and grabbed my hand. "I need to talk to you about something that happened today in class."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes?"

"I got partnered up with this girl name Hae Ra for a project… do you mind because I have a chance to change it of you want me too." He said as I giggled.

"Are you afraid I might get jealous?" I said poking at his side.

He began to laugh until someone stopped in front of us. "Seung Jo OPPA!"

I jumped up to see a girl that was thin, tan, had wavy brown hair, and was wearing black mini shorts, blue and grey shirt with holes cut on the sides showing her skin and grey high heel boots. "Who is this? Is this your girlfriend you told me about!" she said as she sat in between us.

He looked at me and nervously smiled. "Yoon Hae Ra… this is Oh Ha Ni, Ha Ni this is Yoon Hae Ra."

I smiled and looked down at my clothe, all I wore was my white skinny jeans, red and white striped shirt and red converse. I looked nothing like her…

"Haha, know I understand the question… well it's fine. Text me later Min Ah and Yi Joon and I have a class next together and they are waiting for me." I said not looking back and quickly walked away.

_Why can't you just say no…_ Baek Seung Jo thought.

I walked down the hall still shocked at my answer, why didn't I just say NO! UGH!

"OH HA NI!" Yo Joon yelled as he waved his hand around.

I smiled and walked to them. My phone went off. "Hello?"

"Yes this is Hana, I think you have my lit book because I have yours." She said as they both chuckled.

I looked into my bag and took out the lit book with the name 'Hana' written inside. "Oh, I do! Haha wow… I guess at lunch we can exchange them."

"Yeah, lets meet at the south parking lot." She said as I agreed and hung up.

"What was that…" Min Ah asked as she shivered.

Yi Joon took off his jacket and girls around us began to screech.

"Yi Joon oppa can I use your jacket?" girls all over asked.

"Sorry." He said as he slipped it on Min Ah.

"Thanks… what you were saying Ha Ni…?"

"Oh, I just switched my text book by accident with a friend from lit class. We are having lunch together so we can exchange it then." I said looking down.

Yi Joon noticed me and hugged me tight. "WHATS WRONG HA NI!" he yelled.

I giggled. "Nothing oppa… just a little tired… who knew college would be easy…"

"Speak for yourself Daewon prep!" Min Ah said as she pouted and I hugged her.

**So Yi Joon- I love these girls soo much! –With Oh Ha Ni and Dok Go Min Ah**

I looked at the time and noticed we only had 12 minutes till class started and we had to run all across campus. "GUYS WE ONLY HAVE 12 MINUTES TO RUN LIKE 1 ½ MILES TO GET TO THE LECTURE ROOM!" I yelled as we all 3 started to sprint to the other side of the campus.

* * *

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

I sat in my desk, I wondered why Hae Ra was here. "Are you following me?" I asked with a cold tone.

She smirked. "Yeah right, this is my class and I decided to sit next to a friend, is that bad!" she said.

I smiled at her answer, it reminded me of Ha Ni… "Okay you win sorry."

She smiled and started to doodle on my hand drawing little hearts and smiley faces. "What are you doing?" I said taking my hand back my hand.

She got startled but smiled again. "Look sorry, I just like to draw on people… I even draw on myself." She said as she showed me her hand.

I smiled at her drawings. "Do you get bored?"

She quickly nodded then took out her bag. "All I have in here is a notebook, pen, pencil, and my make-up. I don't need to study. I am a prodigy!" she said raising her head as I busted into a laugh. "What!"

I took out my backpack and showed her what was inside. All I had was a book and my iPod. "I also am a prodigy."

She smiled big and hugged my arm. "Seung Jo oppa, you like me?"

I quickly shot up and looked at her. "Didn't I tell you I had a girlfriend, you even met her. Why would you ask me that question!"

"Because of the way you act with me. I have asked around and noticed that you usually don't do the things you did with me with anyone. Not even Oh Ha Ni." She said as I sat back down.

What the hell is she saying?

"… Okay um I am gonna leave early,,," I said getting up but as soon as I got up I got stopped by the professor.

"Mr. Baek Seung Jo, please take your seat."

Baek Seung Jo drove Oh Ha Ni and Yoon Hae Ra to his house.

"Seung Jo oppa, aren't we going to take home Oh Ha Ni!" she said from the back seat as she hit Oh Ha Ni's seat.

Baek Seung Jo was getting annoyed and looked at Ha Ni and smiled. "No she is eating dinner with me then she takes a shower and studies with me then she sleeps in her room."

Ha Ni began to laugh at how he was explaining it to her. "Basically he is saying that I live at his house… you know like I Live there!" she said as they both busted into laughter.

He parked and got off opening the door for Ha Ni then Hae Ra. "Oh I see… so your parents allowed you two to date even though you two live together?" she said.

They both nodded and walked in. "Hello mother were home!" Ha Ni yelled.

"DAUGTHTER-IN-LAW! Son, co- Who is she?" mother quickly said pointing to Hae Ra.

"Oh her… Haha that is Seung Jo's partner for their class. They are starting on a project tonight. Go upstairs in the living room and I will bring you up your drink, Hae Ra… what would you like?" Ha Ni said as she walked towards the fridge.

"Water would be nice." She said as she followed Seung Jo upstairs.

"Ha Ni… what is she wearing?" mother asked as she began to giggle.

"I have no idea… let me take up the drinks and get ready for dinner mother." She said taking a cup of tea and a water bottle.

"Seung Jo oppa, I love the view from here… it's so nice and romantic isn't it?" she said.

Seung Jo walked behind her and looked as well. "Yeah I guess… what should we do our project on then?" she asked as she moved closer to Seung Jo without him noticing.

"Uh… maybe on the ancient forms of… love…" she said as she started messing with his shirt.

"YAH, what are you doing!" he said moving my hand and walking back to the couch as he sat down.

Ha Ni came up slowly and saw Seung Jo and smiled. "Seung Jo, your tea…" she said as he smiled at her and took it from her. "Hae Ra, your water."

She grabbed it and sat on the edge of Seung Jo's chair. "So, about the project… the ancient forms of love?"

He looked surprised. "What? Ancient forms of love? Why would we do that?" he said looking at Ha Ni.

"Come on, it would be fun." She whined.

Ha Ni looked at him and nodded. "Well I thinks it's a good idea. I will be going know." She said entering her room.

* * *

_What happened? You ditched on lunch? –Hana_

'_Sorry I got caught up with a class, how about tomorrow?' –OHN_

_Sure, see you then. –Hana_

**Oh Ha Ni- Getting really annoyed -.-**

* * *

(Ha Ni'v POV)

The next day finally came, I didn't even help see out Hae Ra yesterday. Seung Jo is probably sleepy. Mother came into my room telling me she kept on insisting that they finish that night not leaving till everything was finished, but Seung Jo kept saying no. maybe he was to tired to finish.

"Seung Jo?" I said peaking into his room where I saw him laying on his bed. I sneaked in and laid next to him as he hugged my waist.

"Ha Ni…? What are you doing in here?" he asked with a sleepy voice but managed to be happy.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Wake up? Or do you want to sleep in since today you don't have to go?" I asked,

He sleepily got up and rubbed his eyes. "No, I want to drive you today. Plus JB wanted to see me since he couldn't come to collage with us. He is in town for the concert he is having." He said with a smile.

I got up and looked at my clothe. "Should I wear this?"

He smiled and nodded. "It's cute."

I smiled and kissed him one more time and left his room so he could get ready. I wore blue skinny jeans, a pink and brown floral shirt with brown sandals. My hair was curled and my make-up was natural. I grabbed my school bag and phone and ran downstairs to the table where father, mother and appa were.

"Where is Eun Jo?" I asked as I bit out of my egg.

"He went to school early." Mother answered. "Say that girl… she was annoying huh? 'Seung Jo oppa, let's do this…' "Seung Jo oppa let's make this the American way.' Seung Jo oppa blah blah blah!' man it got very annoying!" mother yelled as I giggled at her imitation.

"Seung Jo, did he tell you what happened last night?" she said.

I shook my head. What did happen? "No, maybe he was gonna tell me later."

He came down and grabbed my hand. "Come on babe, goodbye everyone." He said waving his hand as I struggled to hold onto my bag and phone.

* * *

REVIEW :D


	15. Chapter 15

(Ha Ni's POV)

I never asked Seung Jo what he was supposed to tell me yesterday… I felt too pushy. So I decided to ask him today since we have school.

They walked into the school hand in hand. "Mother told me that you were supposed to tell me something." Ha Ni said.

"Oh, just that I was going to be working on the project with Hae Ra more… if you're okay with it?" he said.

She smiled and nodded. "It's fine… sorry about lunch today… I am having it with Hana… and her friend Ji-hoo. Do you want to come?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Hae Ra wants to meet." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

She nodded as her hair flipped around and she giggled. I loved it when she did that… I made me feel okay. "YAH Ha Ni… you better not like that Ji-hoo… I heard he is a sunbae, it's his last year and he is in the medical program to be a doctor. Don't fall for him…" I said as she laughed and ran off. "YAH I MEAN IT!"

I smiled and turned to see Hae Ra, she looked different. "Oppa, do you like it?" she asked as she spun around, she wore a black and white stripped long sleeve, white skinny jeans, and black boots.

I smiled. "Different looks?"

She smiled and nodded as she hugged my hand. "Oppa wanna have lunch, sorry I never asked you… or are you going out with Ha Ni?"

I shook my head, "No I was free today." I said. Why am I lying to be with this girl… why would I do that?

She smiled and nodded. "Off to class!" she said as she dragged me to class.

* * *

(OH Ha Ni's POV)

I walked into my class and sat down where I saw Hana and Ji-hoo sunbae.

"Hey, I am really craving those noodles!" Hana said as she sat next to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, appa said he would make us something good! I am really excited." I said,

Ji-hoo sunbae smiled. "So is your boyfriend eating with us?" he asked as he sat next to me as well.

I blushed. "No… he has lunch with his friend Yoon Hae Ra… today."

He looked confused and took out his phone. _Ji-hoo sunbae, wanna have lunch with me today? I am free(: -YHR_

"She sent that 20 minutes before class started… you said he has had the plans for how long?" he asked,

Hana looked at me the Ji-hoo sunbae. "Since last night." I said.

"I don't think that's right…" he said.

I gulped and took out my phone and read the text message. _Hey sorry about lunch again… I will make you the BEST dinner EVER! –BSJ_

The whole class I was unfocused. When we had the test I finished it within 20 minutes and left… still shocked at what Ji-hoo sunbae told me… was Seung Jo really lying to me… no that can't be… I saw him sitting on a bench listening to his music and reading and decided to talk to him, I walked up to him but stopped when I saw Hae Ra come with two drinks in her hand as he smiled and accepted it.

"Oppa thanks for accepting my late invitation for lunch, know let's talk about the project." She said as they started to talk.

I looked down and sat against a tree as I hugged my knees and sighed. I felt like someone was watching so I looked behind me and saw no one. I looked back forward and screamed.

"SUNBAE!" I yelled as he smiled and sat next to me.

I blushed and nudged his elbow. "Where is Hana? Did she come with you?" I asked.

"She was about to finish her test."

I smiled and felt my phone go off so I checked it. _SOS! JB is having a concert and we all got invited tonight each of us has 1 extra ticket so we can bring someone… I don't need mine so Ha Ni you can have it. See you tonight he really wants to see us all! –Sora _I smiled and put my phone back into my bag.

"What happened?" he asked as we saw Hana running towards us.

I giggled and waited for her to come to us. "Tell you guys at lunch."

* * *

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

**Oh Ha Ni- Having lunch with Hana & My one and only Ji-hoo Sunbae ^_^ -With Ji-hoo and Hana**

I groaned and put my phone down on the table as Hae Ra kept talking. "Yeah… sure." I said blankly.

She groaned. "Oppa, pay attention, now as I was saying… we should actually do a love scene for the project… nothing to big and weird… maybe you giving me a rose and a kiss on the cheek…" she said as she smiled and winked.

I chuckled. "Okay, as long as I get a box lunch from you all next week!" I said taking a bite from her box lunch.

She laughed and nodded. "Deal, wait doesn't Ha Ni make your box lunches?" she said,

I nodded. "But I want yours…" I smiled and flashed my smile at her.

**Baek Seung Jo- Hae Ra you always make me smile (: -With Yoon Hae Ra**

I felt my phone ring and checked the message. _SOS! JB is having a concert and we all got invited tonight each of us has 1 extra ticket so we can bring someone… See you tonight he really wants to see us all! –Sora_

"Cool, Hae Ra… what are you doing tonight? By any chance do you like the JJ Project?" I asked as she squealed and showed me her charm for her phone, it was JR.

I chuckled. "Cute…"

She smiled and got up. "Oppa… do you like me?" she said as she sat in the chair next to mine.

I tensed up. Do I like Hae Ra…? I mean what's wrong with me liking her. I don't think I should worry. "Hmm, maybe." I said as I flashed a smile and she smiled back.

* * *

That day Ha Ni walked into the house and sat on the couch as she texted Ji-hoo and began to laugh. "Sunbae, you're so weird…" she said as she smiled and put her phone down.

Seung Jo walked in and saw her laughing as she looked at her phone. He sat on the couch next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"What's so funny?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Just something Ji-hoo Sunbae told me… so who are you taking to the concert tonight?" she asked as she still chuckled looking down at her phone.

He rolled his eyes. "Hae Ra."

She stopped and looked at him then looked down at her fingers. They were lonely; she would always be playing with his fingers when they sat on the couch together. She looked back up at him. "Oh… Sora gave me her extra ticket… so I am taking Hana and…" she didn't finish.

"Let me guess… your one and ONLY Ji-hoo Sunbae!" he said as he raised his hands in the hair and as he roughly got up from the couch making Ha Ni fall over.

"Seung Jo… what's wrong with you!" she said as she got up annoyed at him.

"You're always taking about him… Sunbae this… sunbae that! Why wouldn't I be annoyed by him!" he yelled.

Mother ran into the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

I stood up and looked at Seung Jo… "Nothing mother…"

Seung Jo groaned. "No mom, we are having a FIGHT! The PERFECT couple is having a FIGHT!" he yelled as Ha Ni looked away.

Mother frowned. "Seung Jo, why are you being this way? Why are you being this way to Ha Ni?" she said

Ha Ni looked at mother then to the ground. "No… mother… don't defend me… it's a fight… we have had them before… I-I can han-dl-e-e this…" she said as her voice quivered.

The door began to knock as mother answered the door. "Oh hello Hana… and you are?" she asked the tall boy with blondish orange hair. (Think Ji-hoo from BOF)

"Ji-hoo… hello nice to meet you." He said politely as she let them in.

Seung Jo looked at Ha Ni then went upstairs. Ha Ni cleared her throat and wiped one of her eyes. "Please have a seat…"

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut… why was I so mad? Why did I even start the fight… why did I have to open my mouth!

"Hyung… where is Ha Ni Unnie?" Eun Jo asked.

I groaned then looked away. "Downstairs with her fr-riends…"

_I am here oppa, should I just knock or wait? –YHR_

I smiled when she texted me then went downstairs. "Mom, Ha Ni… I am leaving early to the concert… Hae Ra and I are gonna get a bite." I said as I grabbed my keys and left before mother suggests we all go together.

Ha Ni stood up as soon as I shut the door, I don't know why I did that? Why am I acting this way?

"OPPA! We are in your car? What about Ha Ni and her friends? Are they coming with us?" she asked with her small fragile voice.

I groaned then smiled at her. "Please don't mention her or her friends tonight…"

* * *

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)  
I don't understand what's going on? Why am I all of the sudden not feeling well? I began to cough and mother got me water.

"Ha Ni are you okay? Sunbae, go check her out… you're gonna be the doctor…" Hana said as he walked over to me.

He felt my forehead then cheeks. He then got up and asked me to take a deep breath as he felt my back. His hands were warm when he touched my face.

"You seem normal… maybe you just hurt your throat…" he said.

I nodded and looked at the time. "We should get going… oh but Seung Jo took his ca-"

I heard the rattle of keys and looked at Hana; she had a pair of keys in her hand and laughed. "Sunbae, drive your BEST friends to the concert!" she said as we laughed and left.

_Ha Ni… I have been reading your stausues… what's going on with you and Seung Jo? –MA_

_Call me… -SYJ_

_Are you on your way… Min Ah told me to check yours and Seung Jo's FB… what's going on?- Sora._

The only ones who did not text was JB and that's probably because he is getting ready… and Seung Jo… who would text me when I was sad or mad… but not anymore.

We arrived at the concert and saw everyone with their friend. Min Ah brought Mona, Yi Joon brought his sister Suzy… and hen I saw Seung Jo with Hae Ra as they took a picture. They were distant from the group. They walked over to greet us… good thing we all knew each other. "Where is Sora?" I asked.

"She is backstage with JB and JR… she will be out in a minute." Min Ah said. "Who is that with Seung Jo… she keeps calling him oppa."

I groaned and Yi Joon began to speak. "Don't you remember…? Hae Ra that girl in out Art class… the one that reminded you of Jang Mi." he said as we laughed.

The concert began and Sora came with us and lead us to the front row. They had started and we were all dancing and laughing and taking pictures with one another.

"Hey everyone… last song!" JB said in between breaths. "Request it!" JR added.

Girls began to scream and raise hands. "ME, PICK ME!" Hae Ra yelled.

JB was looking around and stopped at Hae Ra. "You pick the song."

She was screaming as other girls scolded her. "BOUNCE!" she yelled as other girls screamed.

They began to play the song and preform.

"Did you see that oppa he saw me!" she said as she jumped at him as she chuckled and laughed.

What does she think she is doing… same for him? I tensed up as the song ended and we were lead backstage.

"JB! WE MISSED YOU!" Min Ah and I yelled as we tackled the sweaty pop star. He laughed and hugged us back.

"You guys know JR." JB said as we all greeted him.

"Dude, I will be right back. My mom and sister are here." JR said.

"Yeah tell them I said hi!" JB yelled back as we all began to talk. "So how did everyone get here?"

"I drove Suzy, Min Ah and Mona." Yi Joon said.

JB smiled. "Yeah, and Ha Ni and Seung Jo came together as always huh?" he said as he looked at us.

I looked down and Seung Jo looked away. "Actually Ji-hoo Sunbae drove me and Hana…"

"Oppa drove us…" Hae Ra said as she hugged his arm and he smiled.

JB looked at Sora, Min Ah, Yi Joon then to me and mouthed: What's going on?

I looked away and noticed I had bumped into Sunbae's chest and everyone got quiet.

"Oh, sunbae I am sorry!" I said.

He smiled and shook his head. "It's okay… by the way are you feeling better…?" he asked as he felt my cheeks as they turned red. Seung Jo tensed we could all tell.

"Oppa what's wrong with you?" Hae Ra asked as she felt his arm. "It's hard?"

Min Ah and Sora busted into laughter. "She is supposed to be a prodigy like Seung Jo and Yi Joon!" they said in betweens laughs. JB and Yi Joon chuckled as well.

"Hey leave her alone!" Seung Jo yelled as I jumped up and turned in his direction. He grabbed Hae Ra's hand and barged out.

I felt my eyes water up but stopped them. "Yeah I am feeling better Sunbae. Can you go start the car… Hana go with him." I said quietly as they left the room as well.

"Suzy go start the car." Yi Joon said as he gave her the keys.

"Go with her Mona we will be right out." Min Ah said.

**Baek Seung Jo- Yeah, some reunion… going to hang out with Hae Ra for a while. –With JB, Yi Joon, Ha Ni, Sora, Min Ah, Hae Ra.**

All of our phones vibrated and we check it.

"What the hell is going on Ha Ni?" JB asked as he pulled me into there circle.

We each had someone close to in the group; even the couples had different people besides each other. Sora had Yi Joon, Min Ah had Seung Jo and I had JB… I told him everything; he was like someone I would tell everything too something like a boyfriend… he could tell when something was wrong.

"Ha Ni…" he said.

I looked away and he pulled me into the corner. "What is going on? What's wrong with Seung Jo… the last time I talked to him he seemed different." He told me.

My eyes began to water. "I don't know…" I said as I hugged him.

We separated and went back to the circle. "I have to go… this was your last concert JB?" I said.

He nodded. "Okay we should all hang out again… tell JR I said bye." I said as I went out to Sunbae's car and he drove off.

* * *

REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Ha Ni walked inside the house and saw her father sitting on the couch waiting. She smiled and sat next to him. "Dad… if me and Seung Jo were to break up… and I could no longer stay here because it was too hard… what I am trying to ask here is if…"

"Would I make us move out? Yes… Ha Ni if you could no longer stay here then I would… wait did Seung Jo and you break up?" he asked with a worried facial expression.

She smiled and shook her head. "Ani…"

He smiled and got up. "Come on its time to sleep. You have that literature test tomorrow." He said as we went to their rooms.

_Ha Ni open the door. –BSJ_

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

She looked down at her phone then to the clock. 4:30 AM! How could he stay out that long… oh yeah he was with Hae Ra. I groaned and went to the door and he fell in. he was loopy and slurring his words… Seung Jo is known to never get this drunk… did he drink with Hae Ra?

"Seung Jo, be quiet your drunk… Eun Jo has never seen you like this so I am gonna lay you on the couch upstairs… quiet and be careful so I can help you up…." I said as I helped the drunken boy to the couch and he fell asleep.

His phone went off and I checked it. _Seung Jo Oppa… tonight was amazing… I can honestly say that I love you… -From your girlfriend…._

What's going on! Girlfriend, what the hell is she saying. I decided to text back as him… maybe she is drunk as well.

_What? –BSJ_

_Remember… you asked me to be your girlfriend… that you were going to dump that ugly whore OH HA NI! –Girlfriend_

I dropped the phone and quickly erased the message and ran to my room. He is _cheating _on me! I felt tears run down my face as I fell the floor and hugged my knees. What was I doing! How could I not notice what was going on! He even lied to me… Se- no Baek Seung Jo… was honest… I guess I will end it before he does… I got up and wiped my eyes… I need to just forget about him. I mean he came home drunk… that's not my problem... anymore.

Next morning I woke up and checked it Baek Seung Jo was sober…

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni… what time did I come in?" He asked as he sat next to me and put his arm around my waist.

I flinched and got up. I didn't want to end it… I wanted to beg him to stop seeing her… I wanted to beg him so badly. Just knowing that they had a class together made me want to burst into tears. I stood there and he looked confused.

"Baek Seung Jo… you and I are breaking up. I don't want to be with a guy who promises a girl to break up with… actually as I recall… "That Whore OH HA NI!" I am done! I have no idea what I ever did to you, but…. I am DONE!" I yelled as tears came down and ran towards the door.

He grabbed my hand. "Stop."

I brushed his hand away and ran off.

* * *

_JB, can you come over… I mean to school if that's not too much trouble… I need to cry… -OHN_

_On my way… -JB_

I waited by the bench as I hugged my knees until I saw Hae Ra coming my way.

"Oh Ha Ni… have you seen Seung Jo Oppa? I need to give him his box lunch… I make his lunch from now on. You don't have too!" she said.

"Go for it. Make his lunch, do his laundry, help him when he is down. Bring him in when he is drunk, cook breakfast for him, and learn all you can to make him happy, learn how to calm him down. Learn how to get along with Mother… most of all… learn how to handle being his girlfriend… because this whore… is done with him." I said with a hoarse voice. I heard girls screaming and saw JB running towards me as his guards stopped the girls.

Hae Ra began to laugh until she saw JB. "Oh, JB Oppa, are you here to see me? I know I am un-resistible, BUT I am with Seung Jo Oppa already though. Shall we have lunch!" she said as JB stopped and looked at her.

"Leave." He said as he looked away and sat next to me.

She ran off angry.

He looked down at me. I couldn't help but hug him as I cried. He was my best friend… someone I could trust with my life. I haven't cried like this ever since my mother cried… he was there for me… he knows how far I can go.

"Ha Ni, it's okay, it all out don't hold it in anymore. Let it all out, I am here to listen." He said as he hugged me tight.

(JB's POV)

I saw Sora, Min Ah and Yi Joon and they saw us. They began to run to us, but I stopped them. I signaled them to leave. How could Baek Seung Jo do this to her? The girl that changed him, well that's what he told me, how could he hurt her?

"Jae Bum… what do I do? How can I live with him? How can I deal with this…?" she asked as she still cried tears.

I didn't know how to respond. I mean how can I? "Ha Ni… you haven't called me that since like 7th grade. You can do it. You can forget him. He hurt you right?"

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. I still was hugging her.

"Yeah… like I told Hae Ra… I was done with him… I think I can move on. At the same time I can't, you know what we have been through. All the hardships and all the obstacles, Seung Jo and Jae Bum… the only two who know me the best, how do I do this?" she said as she looked at the sky.

The prodigy and the prodigy together… were great; Oh Ha Ni and Baek Seung Jo were great. How are they going to do this?

"Ha Ni… your one of the smartest girls I know. The only thing I am worried about is how far Seung Jo is going to last without you… haha that guy is going to regret losing a girl like you… I know that for a fact." I said as she cracked a smile and a chuckle as I did the same.

I signaled the guys to come over and they did.

"HA NI ARE YOU OKAY!" Yi Joon yelled.

I chuckled and looked away. Ha Ni stood up and nodded bravely showing her famous smile… me knowing that inside she was dying I smile with her.

"My Ha Ni is okay! She is the bravest girl I know." I said as I saw Baek Seung Jo and I felt my blood start to boil. "YAH, BAEK SEUNG JO!" I yelled as I ran towards him as people began to surround us.

He smirked and turned around. "What, are you here to confront me because I hurt your precious best friend Oh Ha Ni." He said as Hae Ra who was holding his hand began to laugh.

"Yah, what's your problem Baek Seung Jo!" Sora and Yi Joon yelled.

"Leave us alone, come on Oppa!" Hae Ra said as they began to walk,

(Min Ah's POV)

That idiot! "BABO!" I yelled as he turned around and saw me. You're in for it now Baek Seung Jo. I grabbed his hand and separated Hae Ra and him and ran off to another building. I could hear Hae Ra as Sora grabbed her.

He didn't bother to struggle, he knows me too good to mess with me.

"Yah, Min Ah let go!" he said as I finally stopped and faced him.

I slapped him as he held his cheek. "Babo… Babo… Babo… Babo…!" I yelled.

He looked at me then sighed.

"What is it? Why did you slap me?" he asked.

"Why did you do it? Why did you have to hurt her the way you did? If you wanted to end it… if you wanted to break up why didn't you just talk to her? No, you had to cheat on her; you had to take her heart apart. You… you HAD TO GO ALONG WITHT THAT DUMB BET AND FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!" I yelled. "You had to love her… if you had never gone along with that bet… she wouldn't be hurting… she wouldn't be crying… she wouldn't be having to suffer."

He stayed quiet; I could not stand it anymore. "If you're not going to say anything… then just go. I and Ha Ni know you better than anyone else; I have no idea why you had to do this… but stay away from Oh Ha Ni… and me. I bet it's going to be the same for Yi Joon, Sora, and JB. So don't even bother to talk to any of us. Have fun with that tramp you call a girlfriend…" I said as I walked away.

* * *

That night Ha Ni told her father. He was angry yet he was sad. She then went over to the Baek house to tell her parents that they were going to move out.

"Yah, Oh Ha Ni, your late for dinner!" Mother yelled as she signaled her to take a seat next to Baek Seung Jo. She didn't move, she stayed still.

"Mother… I- I am sorry." She said as her voice quivered. Baek Seung Jo didn't bother to look up.

"For what silly?"

"My father and I… are moving out…" she said as she felt a tear come down and quickly wipe it.

Mother began to cry as for father… she hugged them both. Eun Jo even was a little sad.

"Why… can you at least tell us why you're moving out." Mother said as she wiped her eyes.

"Uh…"

Her father came in and stood next to her. "She is suffering because of Baek Seung Jo… I will not let my daughter suffer anymore. I am sorry. Friend… please don't take this the wrong way. Come by the noodle shop anytime. All of you please. We are still in debt… but I want my daughter to be happy…" he said as mother glared at Baek Seung Jo.

Ha Ni nodded and looked down as her eyes began to water. Baek Seung Jo quickly got up not looking at anyone and grabbed Oh Ha NI's hand pulling her outside to the porch.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She didn't bother to answer. She pulled her hand back and faced him and slapped him as hard as she could. Tears flowing down her cheek; she turns around.

"You are… no I am sorry. I am sorry I was such a bad girlfriend. I will move out by tomorrow, count on it. I will be staying at Min Ah's… I will be out of your life for good." She said as she went inside.

He stood there still shocked. _I guess it really is over…_ he thought.

* * *

(Oh Ha Ni's POV)

**Oh Ha Ni is single.**

**Baek Seung Jo and Yoon Hae Ra are in a relationship.**

(3 Months later…)

**Min Ah- Hanging out with the gang, those guys oh how I love them c: with Oh Ha Ni, JB, Kang Sora, and So Yi Joon.**

**Oh Ha Ni- Tired… Sunbae… text me ? c: With Ji-hoo.**

**Yoon Hae Ra- Day with the boyfriend c: Hopefully he gets me flowers ? Hint , Hint then introducing him to my little cousin ! She is so excited ! As am I ! with Baek Seung Jo and Hong Jang Mi.**

**Baek Seung Jo- Worst day of my life.**

Ha Ni felt her phone vibrate and quickly grabbed it.

_Hi, how are you doing sport? Want to hit the theatre? I heard that the New Batman is good? –Ji-hoo._

_:DDD Would you really take me? Wait I thought you and Hana were going on that date? –HN_

_Nope. Her mom and her had to go see her grandfather and she knows that you're going through a hard time so she asked me to be here for you. –Ji-hoo._

_Oh, okay then. We shall go see the new Batman movie! As long as you're buying the popcorn! C: LOL –HN_

_Anything for my buddy C: -Ji-hoo._

I got off my bed and ran straight to my closet. What am I gonna wear? Maybe something cute and comfortable! Oh wait, this is Ji-hoo sunbae, Hana's boyfriend! I should as her. I ran to my laptop and started to video chat with her.

"HANA I MISS YOU!" I yelled as she smiled.

"Yeah, me too! How are you?" she asked as she became serious.

I laughed. "Getting better… I just wish he knew how I feel. I mean he has a girlfriend… I don't…" I looked down and played with my fingers.

She smiled and started to rub her hands together and started typing. Before I knew it Ji-hoo sunbae was on the video chat too.

"Babe…? Why do you look like that?" Ji-hoo sunbae asked.

I giggled and asked the same question. "Because… I am gonna be out for about a month because of my grandpa… so I want to make Ha Ni feel more confident around Seung Jo… Babe, we are going to 'Break-up' but not really break-up. Only on facebook and you're going to 'Date' Ha Ni…" she said as we both began to cough.

"WHAT, I can't do that… I mean it's Ji-hoo sunbae!" I said as she began to laugh.

"Only for a month… act like you two have been dating for a month of two… I don't care… as long as there is no kissing without me knowing and no falling for my boyfriend Ha Ni!" she said as she chuckled. "But seriously."

I couldn't help but smile. "As long as I tell the guys…" I compromised.

She agreed. I guess I have a new "Boyfriend".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ha Ni walked into her class and her friends. She smiled and walked to them. People were still talking about the break-up with Seung Jo. She honestly blocked it all out because at night she still cried. She fake smiled and waved at her friends trying to hide the fact that she was dying inside.

"Hi… where is Sora?" she asked.

Min Ah showed me her phone. _My mother got admitted to the hospital and I am staying with her. Good luck and get me good notes. Btw, Ha Ni FIGHTING! –Sora_

She chuckled and sat in her desk thinking over the plan Hana, and the guys had thought of for her and Ji-hoo sunbae. She felt weird when she had to hold his hand and kiss his cheek. She thinks of her sunbae as her oppa. Like a brother. Ji-hoo sunbae walked in then came in Seung Jo and Hae Ra. I rolled my eyes and signaled him to come over to our chairs.

"Babe, over here!" I yelled.

Seung Jo smiled then realized that she was not calling him. Ji-hoo waved back and nodded sitting next to Ha Ni as Seung Jo tensed up and got angry.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you tense?" Hae Ra asked as she led him to their seats.

"Nothing… should we go on a date after this?" he asked as he looked in the corner of his eye and saw that Ji-hoo and Ha Ni were holding hands. Their hands intertwined with each other's.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Never mind… mother wants to have dinner, will you come?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Sure… hopefully she doesn't give me a hard time like last time." She said.

He smiled and chuckled. "She won't." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Ha Ni watched as she looked down and let go of Ji-hoo's hand. "Mianhae… it still hurts…" she said as she felt her phone vibrate. "Hold on… Hello?"

(Ha Ni's POV)

"HA NI! I MISS YOU!" Mother yelled over the phone.

"Mother, is this you!" she said aloud to where Seung Jo and Hae Ra looked back at her.

"Dae, have dinner with us tonight. Please!" she begged.

"Dinner… uh…?" I said as I saw Min Ah. She nodded and took out her phone and began to type secretly where no one could see her.

_Do it, this will be good. Seung Jo can get mad and jealous. I know him well… it will work. _

"Dinner huh? Same place right!" I joked.

"Yes of course haha!" mother said over the receiver.

Seung Jo was getting nervous.

"Sure… do you mind if I bring my boyfriend?" I asked politely.

"Sure… tell me about that later though." She said.

I smiled.

"Yes… see you tonight mother…" I said as I ended the call and looked at Ji-hoo. "Babe, we are having dinner with an old friend tonight."

He smiled. "Dae, I would love too." He said as he kissed my cheek.

I honestly felt nothing… I am glad I could use Ji-hoo sunbae.

I called mother on the phone after class in private. "Hello, mother… I just want to say that he is not really my boyfriend… it's just fake… I just want to be able to be more confident around Seung Jo… I wouldn't do that to you father, and Eun Jo." I said honestly. "I miss you all too much."

"I knew it… it's okay. I was hoping you would do this… he is not happy with her… the skinny legged girl. I haven't even bothered to learn her name. Eun Jo even hates her. She claims to be a prodigy, but Seung Jo still thinks she is lying." Mother said as we both laughed.

"Oh, I miss him too… well I will see you tonight. Can you explain this to them so it won't be awkward when we get there…" I asked.

"Dae… I promise… she will feel very out of place." She said as we both laughed. "Bye… see you tonight…"

I smiled. "Hmm… bye." I hung up and started walking till I saw Ji-hoo sunbae on the phone. It must be Hana.

"Sunb- uh I mean babe! Is that Hana?" I asked as I hugged his arm for show.

He nodded and we sat against a tree. "Hana?" I said on the phone.

"Dae…" she said quietly.

"What's wrong…?" I asked.

"I am in a church service so I snuck out and called Ji-hoo… how is the plan going?" she said as I put the phone to both of our ears.

"Good." We both said.

"Anything I should know?"

"Just that we have a date at Seung Jo's house tonight… mother called and asked. I told her it wasn't real because I can't bring them a boyfriend even if it is fake… I am in debt to them… do you mind." I said to both sunbae and Hana.

Sunbae smiled and Hana began to talk. "Yeah it's okay."

That night Ji-hoo and I made it to Seung Jo's home. I was a little nervous everything there reminded me of our relationship. The porch where we sat and looked at the stars from the balcony where we talked all night, Ji-hoo noticed that I was nervous and held my hand.

"It's going to be okay." He said as the door opened and Eun Jo saw us.

"Oh Ha Ni, and the boyfriend…" he said as he cracked a smile. I hugged him tight.

"I MISS YOU!" I said as I hugged him.

We walked in and everyone was at the table. Mother, Father, then Eun Jo… Baek Seung Jo… then Yoon Hae Ra. Ji-hoo and I sat on the other side of them.

"Hello, I missed everyone… I really do…" I said honestly.

Mother smiled and we all ate. We then went into the living room and talked. Eun Jo went to his room and back.

"Noona…" he said as both me and Hae Ra answered.

"Yes…"

I stopped myself then looked at the ground. "Sorry, Hae Ra Noona… can you help me with this word…" he said showing her a book with nothing filled with Chinese. Mother, father, Ji-hoo and I chuckled.

"Oh… uh that means… flower." She said quickly.

"Ha Ni… help me instead." He said as he scoffed at Hae Ra and showed me the book. I read it clearly.

"That means 'The boy and his family worship at the temple.' You can ask Baek Seung Jo if you would like… or Hae Ra… maybe she is right and I am wrong. She is a prodigy." I said.

He walked over to Seung Jo. "She is right." He said as he crossed his leg and arms.

"Eun Jo go up and do your homework." Mother said as he left the room.

"Ha Ni… Seung Jo… please go get the game shed please…" mother said.

"Dae…" we both said as we left the room.

We didn't talk till we reached the attic door. He opened the door and I walked in. we looked all over until we found it. As we were walking down I tripped and fell.

"Ahh!" I yelled as Seung Jo dropped by my side.

Mother, father, Hae Ra and Sunbae came as soon as they heard me. Sunbae quickly came and helped me up.

"It's okay… he is in the medical program…" I said as we all went to the living room. I sat on the couch as Sunbae was squatting as he put the bandages on my ankle and laid it on his lap.

"Omo, Ji-hoo… thank goodness we have you here." Mother said.

"So… tell me how long have you been dating…?" Father asked.

I cleared my throat. "2 months…" I said.

Hae Ra quickly reacted. "No, because on facebook, 2 months ago sunbae and Hana were dating. Are you cheating on her!" she out busted.

"Bad manners, I will not accept my son's girlfriend to be like that. Aish…" mother said as Hae Ra fell back into her seat.

"Actually… I really don't like to bring this up but you are wrong… Hana and I broke up a very long time ago… me and Ha Ni don't like to bring it up so please if you don't mind." He said politely.

"Well… Ha Ni… I like this boy… of course son. Ha Ni is like a daughter to me… please take care of her." Father said as I saw Seung Jo tense up. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes father… he is really good to me. How are you two Hae Ra?" I asked as my heart ached after every single word.

"Oh… I and Seung Jo are good. He is actually taking me to this place called 'Eternal life' I heard that he never takes anyone there… actually I think he took you… if I am correct…" she said as my heart began to ache even worse… how could he do that. He has only taken me there and no one else.

"That's enough Hae Ra!" Ji-hoo yelled.

I quickly looked at him. He was defending me…

"You know very well that Ha Ni is still hurting and struggling… you know that too well actually. You're really low to bring something like that up… Baek Seung Jo… I don't know what to say, but that's not cool… not even for you. I am sorry Mother, father but Ha Ni and I must be going. Thank you for the meal and have a great night." He said as he slightly bowed and I did the same and he dragged me out.

"Sunbae… I am sorry. I am sorry you had to do that." I said with a quivering voice.

He nodded. "Yeah me too, Ha Ni… you need to stand up for yourself in front of her. Let her now that Seung Jo loves you not her. If you can't do that, then what we're doing is a waist." He said as we both got in the car.

I nodded. "I know…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ha Ni walked into her room and saw her phone ringing. It was Hae Ra, she hesitated to answer, but did it anyways.

"Dae?" she said.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she cried into the phone.

She was startled and questioned her. "What are you talking about!?"

"PSHHHH, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T READ FACEBOOK!" she yelled as she hung up.

She put the phone down and got on her lap top.

**Yoon Hae Ra is single.**

**Baek Seung Jo is single.**

**Hae Ra- ITS ALL THAT BITCHES FAULT! -With Oh Ha Ni**

"Yah, it's not my fault. He broke up with her, I did nothing… or did I?" she said as she got her phone out, the story was that her and Ji-hoo had broken up and he went back with Hana and they were all friends.

_Yah… Ha Ni… can we talk…? –BSJ_

She was startled when she got the text, what would she do. "Min Ah… could you meet up with Seung Jo today… he wants to talk." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure… why not. What do I do if he wants to get back together?" she asked.

(Ha Ni's POV)

What does she do? I don't know… I am still hurt… especially with Seung Jo… what if he breaks my heart again… "Just don't say anything."

* * *

(Baek Seung Jo's POV)

I am an idiot, why did I have to do this… I am SO stupid, I broke the girl who I loved heart… I broke it into pieces and I even mocked her, and by doing that, I lost my friends… most importantly I lost myself when I left Ha Ni… she was my world, life, air, energy. When I saw her I couldn't help but smile, when she laughed I couldn't help but laugh and when she cried… I hated it… I wanted to kill.

"What do I do mother?" I asked as I lay my head on the kitchen table.

She smiled. "You love her?"

I nodded… even though I hated to admit things… I'd admit to this… I loved Oh Ha Ni with all my heart. "Dae… with all my heart."

She broke into a cheer and started to prance ar0und. "But I mean she just ended it with Ji-hoo… oh I hate that guy…"

She started to laugh. "It was fake, I swear sometimes I question the thought of you being a prodigy."

I was in shock, Ha Ni TRICKED ME! "DAE?! Are you kidding me!?" I screamed as she giggled.

"Nope, it was fake, she never dated Ji-hoo… she did it to try to get over you." She said as she got out her phone. "Hello, Min Ah… yes he is right here." She said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as she began to talk. I nodded and left the house quickly.

I made it to the coffee shop and saw Min Ah. She was determined by the looks of it. "Hello…" I said as I sat down.

"So, you and that tramp broke up huh?" she asked.

I chuckled and nodded. "Dae… I figured out a couple of things when I was with her… a lot of things…" I said as I looked down at my phone, a picture of me and Ha Ni was my screensaver, her smile always gave me Goosebumps.

"You still love her? You never stopped, I knew it, you babo!" she said as she smiled and hit my shoulder. "Why did you do it, I don't understand." She said.

I didn't know why either… I had no clue, but all I knew was that I loved her. "I don't know… wait I told Ha Ni I wanted to talk to her… did she send you?" I asked as she nodded.

"Dae, you know she is still hurt… you broke her Seung Jo, you betrayed her and then took her heart with you. When we would have sleep overs… she would cry and cry. She always hid her feelings, but you and JB no better than me, and you know it, but Ha Ni and I know you best… I have an idea of why you did it…" she said as I tensed up. "You were jealous… you heard about her Sunbae WAY, WAY before you and Hae Ra became partners… I know you know I am right… You're a jealous type and well I can tell when your like this… you got mad and got even, but you went to far… I have no idea if she is going to take you back… I can't promise you that she is going to automatically jump in your arms and trust you again… I think… well I know, you know that you are going to have to gain her trust back… she is not very popular at school and you are… keep that in your advantage… and remember Ha Ni was also told to reject you… so if you get rejected… you know what to do…" she said.

I nodded and we both stood up, honestly leaving my friends hurt me a lot, especially Ha Ni and this girl they knew almost everything about me… I smiled and pulled her into a hug… she smiled and hugged me back.

* * *

(Ha Ni's POV)

I woke up and went into my closet, I decided to look cute today. I took out a pink and white dress with pockets, a yarn mini jacket and light brown knee high boots with a little heel. I put on a little make-up and did my hair in curls and added a little head band with a pink bow. I looked in the mirror and smiled… I walked to my desk where all my jewelry was and looked through my necklaces. I stopped and took out a golden locket and saw the engraving _'Ha Ni… I love you… -Baek Seung Jo'_ I felt my eyes water and I throw the necklace back into the box. I don't understand… I should be over him, Min Ah told me that all he wanted to talk about was apologizing… nothing about us getting back together…

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

I heard my alarm clock and ran out to school. When I got there the bell had already rung for class to start and I quietly walked in. "Mianhae…" I said.

I heard the teacher look over to me. "Take your seat Oh Ha Ni." She said.

I stopped. "Your not going to give me any discipline?" I asked.

She shook her head and I sat down, how weird. I saw Hana looking at me and next to her Ji-hoo sunbae, they smiled and I smiled back.

_Ha Ni… Mianhae… forgive me. Meet me in the court yard after this class… I need to talk to you face-to-face… -BSJ_

I put my phone down and quickly looked out the window. I was in a trance as I remembered all the things Seung Jo and I did when we were together…

* * *

DONE


	19. MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ!

**seriously go to this site!**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com **

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

This is not a update , this is a anouncment . If you want more stories like these go to the following sight , you won't be disapointed one bit . its called , **Asianfanfics . com *type it like a regular sight it wont let me type in the URL* **it has all kinds of fan fics , but about the korean drama's and k-pop bands or groups for example they have:

Big Bang

2pm

Miss A

Wondergirls etc...

they even have actors:

Kim Hyun Joong AKA Baek Seung Jo

Jung So Min AKA Oh Ha Ni

Bae Suzy AKA Go Hye Mi

Ok Taecyeon AKA Jin-gook

Jang Wooyoung AKA Jason

IU AKA Kim Pil Sook

YongHwa AKA Lee Sin

Park Shin Hye i forgot her name, but Lee Sins girlfriend in heart strings... mianhae .

ANYWAY i have a story of my own as well... so yeah when you go to the site find the icon that says Users and go to the seach box and type in **Mizzb1** and that's me, its a really good site, seriously go for it!

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**

**Asianfanfics . com**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(NO POV)

(Flashback 1)

_Ha Ni walked into the class room and saw Seung Jo waiting by the stair case, she shrugged it off and walked to her desk and sat down, she wore a pink shirt with a white bow around the waist, white skinny jeans and pink flats with a white bow, her hair was straight and wavy. Her make-up was light and natural, Seung Jo quietly sat next to her and poked her side as she giggled and playfully hit him. _

"_Yah, Baek Seung Jo stop not now…" she said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the class and ran to a secret place that only he knew about in the court yard and pinned her against a tree._

_She smiled and kissed his soft lips. He yearned for them to touch his lips again as she kissed him again her deepened the kiss and she smiled. "Why so happy?" she asked as he kissed her again._

_He sat down as she leaned against his chest, and sighed. "I love being with you Ha Ni… did you know that…" he said as she looked up at him and played with his fingers. _

"_Dae… I love being with you too Seung Jo… I wouldn't change it any other way…" she said as he pecked her lips._

(End of flashback)

Ha Ni once again looked out the window and sighed as a tear fell down. She quickly wiped it and looked at the clock, it had only been 2 minutes… she felt like this class was taking so long. She began to think again about the past she missed so much.

(Flashback 2)

_Ha Ni and Seung Jo walked out of school hand in hand and drove home, they walked in and sat on the couch as Ha Ni played with his hand and he used the other hand to read a book. Seung Jo put the book down and held Ha Ni close in his arms as she slowly drifted to sleep as for him he just watched her. "You look beautiful when you sleep, did you know that…?" he said as she sleepily answered._

"_Ani… I don't think so…" she said as he moved her bangs and kissed her forehead._

Ha Ni sighed once again and lowered her head as she looked at the board and again sighed.

_Ha Ni walked into her class room and sat down, she felt kind of bad because she was a little sick, but not that much. Hana looked down at her and smiled, "Yah, Ha Ni look up at the board because you need to right down the assignment." She said as Ha Ni looked up at the board. _

_Ha Ni will you go on a date with me? I want you to feel better because your sick… -Baek Seung Jo_

_Ha Ni smiled and saw Seung Jo leaning against the door as she ran to him. "I would love too!" she said as he kissed her and then felt her forehead._

"_Are you feeling okay? Your fever is not growing, why did you come, I told you to stay home. When I found out you came I had to rush over here and right that down. Let me take your notes and you go home and rest." He said as he went and grabbed her bags. "Go home, sleep and I will take you out." He said as he took her seat._

_Ha Ni smiled and went home._

She sighed once again and got up. "Excuse me I don't feel good, may I go to the nurse?"

The teacher nodded and she left to the nurse. As she was walking she saw a bench and she felt like crying.

_Ha Ni sat next to Seung Jo on a bench as he played with her hair. She played with his fingers. He started to speak. "Yah, babo… what are you doing tonight?"_

_Ha Ni looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, I don't know, I just might hang out with this guy I live with… watch a movie, he promised to read to me." She said as he smiled._

"_Hm, well tell him to back off…"he said as he kissed her._

_She smiled and stood up holding her hand out to him, he took it and they walked to his car. "Let's go home, you promised to read to me…" _

Ha Ni kept in the tears and continued to walk till she saw him, the guy who broke her heart, the guy who promised to never let her go, the guy who changed her, the guy who promised to never hurt her, the guy she loved, the guy who promised her mother to never hurt her because he loved her… that guy who stood in front of her, the guy who she can't stand to see sad, or sick, the guy who will do anything to see him smile, the guy she can't hate… he stood in front of her and she couldn't hold it back anymore, she fell to the floor and cried.

"Ha Ni… Mianhae… I am so sorry…" he said as a tear fell and so did he, he fell in front of her and hugged her.

She looked up at him, and touched his face. She wiped his face and chuckled. "I don't get it… I should hate you… I should resent you and want to never see you again, yet I feel sympathy for you, I hate to see you angry or mad, I hate to see you sad and sick, I hate it so much." She started to move her hand away until he took it and put it to his chest.

"Just stay here with me… don't move stay here and feel my heart beat fade away because I don't have you… you should hate me, you should resent me and never want to talk to me. Ha Ni I don't know what to do to make it up to you… I want to make it up to you but I don't know how. Please tell me how to make it up to you…" he said as Ha Ni helped him up.

"What you can do is explain to my father and mother and grandmother… the people you promised to never hurt me… apologize to them…" she said as she smiled at him. "We need to start over…"


End file.
